


Bad Moon Rising

by Kiryuu_Liliath



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Creepy Derek Hale, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Good Endig, Hurt Stiles, M/M, No se en que estaba pensando, OFC - Freeform, Stilinski Family Feels, creazy family Stilinski, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryuu_Liliath/pseuds/Kiryuu_Liliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sabía que algo estaba yendo mal, muy mal. </p>
<p>Desde que su mejor amigo/hermano se había convertido en un hombre lobo y se dio cuenta de que Beacon Hills no era el pueblo tranquilo que todos pensaban desarrollo este tipo de "sexto sentido" que bien podía competir contra el de un madre. Y ahora ese "sexto sentido" le gritaba que algo iba mal, y el tener las muñecas rotas y Derek arriba de él se lo confirmo.</p>
<p>No quiero morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BAD MOON RISING

A fuera hacía frío, mucho frío. Era bastante extraño porque estaban en verano y aun así la escarcha se pegaba en la ventana del salón de clases, el vaho salía de su boca cada vez que la abría para suspirar. Y ya había visto varías veces como una sombra cruzaba por el bosque.

Ese fue el momento en el que Stiles presintió que algo iba mal.

Lo que se lo confirmo, fue cuando llego de la escuela a su casa, estaba cansado y su espalda dolía por la tensión, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en su mullida cama para dormir una semana, sin preocupaciones ni estrés de que un nuevo ser sobrenatural amenazara su pequeño pueblo en el que ¨nunca pasa nada¨. Con ese plan en mente entro a su habitación dejando la mochila en algún lugar del piso y girándose para cerrar la puerta.

El golpe fue duro; sintió como su nariz golpeaba la puerta y le producía un dolor agudo que avanzo por sus pómulos. El grito que dio probablemente le habría hecho sentir vergüenza de no ser porque las garras en su cuello le cortaron esa línea de pensamiento.

Stiles tomo un fuerte respiro y se concentró en quedarse quieto. Extrañamente su atacante no dijo nada. El miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, dejándolo en blanco y solo sintiendo el cuerpo contrario presionándose dolorosamente contra el suyo. Parecía que quería fundirlo con la puerta.

Cansado de la situación busco librearse removiendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro, de arriba hacia abajo, pero nada funcionaba, al contrario su atacante lo presionaba todavía más y encajaba las garras en la fina piel de su cuello que amenazaba con romperse y comenzar a sangrar.

Después de un rato, cuando decidió que definitivamente tenía que huir, sintió una pequeña presión en su espalda baja que hizo que tragará saliva ruidosamente. Comenzó a transpirar como si hubiera corrido un maratón y el extraño pego la cara a su nuca, aspirando su olor. Casi lloro cuando le mordió justo ahí, buscando hacerle daño.

—Vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga. O realmente voy a matarte.

— ¿Derek?

Dudo, porque la voz era extrañamente familiar. Sin embargo, no había forma de que el Derek Hale que conocía hiciera algo así.

Reconoce que ser empotrado por el Hale era más común de lo que quisiera, pero que ese mismo hombre lo tuviera empotrado contra la puerta de su cuarto y que además presionara la erección contra su espalda baja era demasiado surrealista. Sobre todo porque no sabía que a Derek-soy el alfa y nadie puede intimidarme-Hale fuera gay, o más aun, que de todos los chicos guapos que hay en su manada le tuviera que restregar semejante paquete a él.

_Dios, voy a morir._

—Desnúdate.                                                

— ¿Qué? – la pregunta salió ahogada de su labios. Su cerebro apenas procesaba lo que estaba pasando cuando el alfa lo tomo de la cintura y lo dejo frente a su cama en donde él se sentó, justo delante de su cuerpo.

—Desnúdate. – su voz sonó potente en comparación a la suya.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Mierda. Derek ¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo? No puedes solo venir y decirme eso ¿Es una broma? Porque si es así, es una de muy mal gusto.

—Stiles, has lo que te he dicho. – el mayor lo miro con exasperación.

— ¡No!

Derek gruño como el lobo y alfa que es. Se levantó de la cama tomando al adolescente por los brazos y arrojándolo con dureza al piso; se deleitó con el gemido de dolor.

—Tú eres mi beta. Tienes que obedecer.

—Si quieres un chucho que te lama las bolas puedes ir perfectamente con Jackson, a mi déjame en paz. – hablo sin ni siquiera tomar aire, sobándose las rodillas adoloridas.

—Oh Stiles…no sabes lo que has hecho.

El adolescente sintió como su mundo daba vueltas para después que su cabeza tocara algo blando y sus pulmones se vaciaran; Derek lo miraba, justo arriba de él, con aquellos rojos ojos de alfa y con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

—Ah…—Stiles trato de respirar, pero el peso de Derek era demasiado para su cuerpo humano y frágil. Termino ahogándose y pataleando para que el mayor lo liberara.

Él no recuerda cómo y cuándo, pero sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza, sujetas por una gruesa garra de hombre lobo. Derek se había transformado de un momento a otro y Stiles solo podía mirar a esos grandes colmillos justo delante de él, tan cerca de su cara que temía que fuera a morderle el cuello de un momento a otro, tal y como se lo había jurado unas millones de veces. Gimió de dolor cuando su pecho fue presionado por la otra mano del lobo, sus garras encajándose y destrozando su camiseta–la cual era una de sus favoritas—quedando unos finos hilos de sangre bajando por su pecho.

— ¿Cuántos lunares tienes? —preguntó Derek, Stiles casi se hecha a reír por la pregunta. Porque ¡¿En serio?! Prácticamente lo va a violar y el gruñón solo pregunta eso. Ni si quiera abre la boca para decirle el motivo de tan cruel acto, el hombre solo quiere saber cuántos lunares tiene. Porque obviamente Stiles tiene el tiempo libre para contarlos.

— ¡Vete al infierno Hale!– es lo único que consigue gritar, aun con el pánico llenando su cuerpo y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Derek ladea la cabeza como un cachorrito cada vez que no entiende algo—un poco como Scott lo hace, solo que en el alfa se ve mucho más amenazante—y suelta una carcajada, justo desde el fondo del pecho. El adolescente frunce el ceño confundido, viendo el extraño acontecimiento como si alguien le hubiera dicho que los duendes existen y le darán todo el oro del mundo, cosa menos extraña de lo que está pasando justo delante de sus ojos.

_Derek Hale_ está _riendo_ , y no una risa irónica, no, es una risa profunda y divertida, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del universo. Correcto, este no es el Derek Gruñón Hale que Stiles conoce. Probablemente sea una ilusión creada por su mente falta de sueño o uno de esos entrenamientos a los que le ha sometido Deaton después de averiguar que él es la _chispa_ y que por ende tiene poderes mágicos—ojala Hogwarts existiera.

—Las cosas que te are. —termina con una sonrisa divertida, dejando que los rasgos lobunos desaparezcan y vuelva a tener los dientes de conejo que en un principio le parecían adorables y que ahora solo le recuerdan lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el mayor. —Te he olido Stiles, todas esas veces que estas _solo_ en tu cuarto y crees que nadie puede perturbarte.

El castaño se atraganta y tose un momento. La presión de sus pulmones haciéndole daño y obligándolo a derramar una lagrima que es limpiada por la dura mano de Derek quien lo mira con diversión y arrogancia.

—Tus gemidos son algo así como…—Derek finge pensar un momento— eróticos.

Y Stiles tiene que volver a toser, no sólo porque el mayor este hablando más de dos palabras seguidas y sin gruñidos amenazantes, y él está más callado que nunca en su vida, sino porque le cuesta relacionar la palabra _erótico_ para describirlo y aún más cuando salen de esos labios gruesos y con esa voz masculina que el lobo se carga seguramente desde que era un adolescente.

—Derek…—tiene que aplaudirse mentalmente por poder abrir la boca— ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

— ¿Eres estúpido o te haces? Vamos Stiles, yo sé que eres inteligente, solo es cuestión de sumar uno más uno—. El mayor baja la mano por todo su pecho, deteniéndose en los botones cafés que están erectos y rugosos por el aire frío que se cuela por la ventana de su habitación y un poco —es todo lo que Stiles se atreve a admitir—por los toques del hombre arriba suyo.

— ¿En serio? …

Derek se levanta de su cuerpo solo un momento para poder quitarse su icónica chaqueta de cuero junto con la camiseta negra que parecía una segunda piel envolviendo los firmes pectorales del hombre lobo. Stiles se permite una rápida mirada antes de que su cerebro le recuerde lo que está pasando en verdad. Al menos ya puede respirar un poco mejor, porque cuando el lobo se deja caer de nuevo sobre él lo hace de forma suave y solo dejando su cuerpo sobre la cintura del muchacho.

—Por mucho que me jacte de mi inteligencia, hay un gran trecho de eso a leer mentes Derek. Se lo que pretendes, pero no sé el por qué. Y el por qué siempre es más importante que el qué y el cuándo.

—Solo quiero desvirgarte…eso no es mucha ciencia. —el pelinegro se encoge de hombros y se regodea ante la expresión del menor. Baja la cabeza a la altura del chico y besa superficialmente sus labios, deleitándose con la tersura de estos. — Siempre eres tan orgulloso que me he estado preguntando como reaccionarias cuando alguien te sometiera, así que vine para quitarme la duda. Fin del caso, sheriff Stiles.

—¡No!

Pero es tarde cuando el chico quiere volver a zafarse, porque su pantalón ya va a mitad de sus piernas dejando los blanquecinos muslos al descubierto. Los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizan al sentir las ansiosas manos del Hale recorriendo el espacio sin protección. Las manos de Stiles intentan golpear a su atacante, sin embargo él mayor está preparado para eso y toma ambas muñecas apretándolas hasta que escucha los huesos fracturarse y el grito lastimero del chico.

—Solo relájate y prometo que no dolerá tanto como lo imaginas.

Al tener las manos inmovilizadas lo hizo todo más fácil para el hombre lobo, tuvo más libertad de levantarse y tirar de los pantalones del chico para tenerlo por fin desnudo ante él. Tuvo que reconocer que el adolescente escuálido que había conocido ya no era tan débil, los músculos de los brazos estaban más abultados y las piernas estaban deliciosamente esculpidas, como las de un nadador. Todo el cuerpo era blanco pálido, aumentando sus deseos de dejar marcas en él de diferentes tonos. Paso un rato admirando a su presa, subió a su rostro para observar los grandes ojos castaños que lo contemplaban con dolor y temor, no dejando detrás la pureza en ellos.

—Por favor, no lo hagas…—susurro el pequeño, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor en sus muñecas y el conocimiento de que la confianza depositada en el mayor había sido quebrantada.

El mundo de Stiles se tambaleo al ver como el hombre proseguía a desnudarse, quitándose el cinturón de cuero, desabotonando el pantalón y deslizando la bragueta hacia abajo. Pareció como si el modo de cámara lenta se hubiera encendido al mismo tiempo que Hale deslizaba el pantalón junto con el bóxer por sus largas y gruesas piernas. Solo en ese momento Stiles pudo reconocer aquello llamado “camino de la felicidad” por las chicas del instituto, era una mata de vellos más gruesos y oscuros que combinaban a la perfección con el cuerpo al que pertenecían, no pudo evitar pensar con amargura que eso no le hacía para nada feliz.

Derek se paró orgulloso de mostrarle cierta parte de su anatomía al chico, llevo una mano hasta su hinchada hombría y la acarició con dureza, dejando escapar de sus labios un suspiro agradecido, frente a él Stiles lo contemplaba con odio en los ojos y el aroma de irritación lleno la habitación.

—Al menos ya aceptaste tu destino. —se río el Hale, antes de que se subiera a la cama y se acercara al castaño como el buen depredador que es. —Sé que en el fondo lo deseas tanto como yo.

—Sigue diciéndote eso cuando te meta una bala de acónito en la cabeza. —la amenaza de Stiles no hizo más que provocar otra serie de risas al mayor.

—Admite que eres incapaz de dañarme.

Derek bajo su rostro hasta rozar la nariz respingona del chico con la suya propia, para después dejar rozar su barba con las sonrojadas mejillas del chico provocándole una irritación. Disfruto ese momento como si fuera el último de su vida y paso peligrosamente por los labios de Stiles que mantenía apretados en una fina línea que se rompía por la forma en arco que estos tenían. En su mente se preguntaba por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para apoderarse del chico, castigando a su lobo por no poder deshacerse de ese insano deseo sexual que lo perseguía desde que lo tuvo tan cerca de él ese día en el que lo sostuvo en la piscina. Recuerda haber pensado que el chico sería un excelente beta, un lobo que se podría convertir fácilmente en su mano derecha si tan solo dejara hablar de temas que no le interesaban y solo se ponía de rodillas para tomar su pene en su boca.

_Eso no es una mala idea._

Derek se arrastró hasta posar sus piernas a cada lado de la cara de Stiles quien lo miró con los ojos abiertos, casi amenazando con que sus globos oculares salieran. El mayor sonrió. Con su mano aun en su miembro lo apoyo cerca de la cara del chico, pasándolo por todo su rostro y presionando la punta en los labios del adolescente para que abriera la boca. Naturalmente Stiles no lo hizo. Una de sus manos se dirigió a la nariz del chico cortándole la circulación del preciado oxígeno.

Con un quejido el castaño llevo sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Derek, pero sus muñecas protestaron por ello y terminaron al lado de su cuerpo, laxas. El más mínimo movimiento le provocaba dolor. Trato de conectar sus ojos con los del alfa, buscando algún resquicio de ese hombre del que desconfió en un principio pero que supo ganarse su aprecio y por el que daría la vida, de ese de quien estaba seguro lo salvaría las veces que hicieran falta no importara cuanto lo irritara. Pero no encontró nada, solo los ojos de un hombre lobo inundados por la lujuria. Trago duro antes de que la necesidad de oxigeno se hiciera tan fuerte que las lágrimas contenidas escaparon de sus ojos haciendo un camino por sus mejillas.

Abrió la boca.

Y puede decir que fue el peor momento para hacerlo, porque el miembro hinchado de Derek entro en ella no dándole un segundo para tomar aire. Sintió la cabeza raspar contra su campanilla y los deseos de vomitar no tardaron en llegar, por su puesto el hombre lobo ignoro eso, tan extasiado como estaba, dejando escapar gruñidos como todo un actor porno. (Si se lo preguntan él no sabe quién es James Deen).

Los ojos verdes no perdían ningún momento de su miembro entrando en la cálida boca del menor y los sonidos que este hacía, al principio fue lento, disfrutando el momento y como la saliva comenzaba a empaparlo haciendo que fuera más fácil salir y entrar. Coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Stiles inclinándolo hacia delante y obligándolo a tomar todo su pene, empujando con las caderas de forma ruda para tener mayor placer.

Stiles se estaba ahogando y sentía la saliva bajar por las comisuras de su boca que soltaba jadeos y sonidos tan sucios que le hicieron avergonzarse de sí mismo, se sentía como esas prostitutas baratas que encuentras en cada esquina.

Una de las fuertes manos volvió a presionarle la nariz y su garganta se convulsiono, estrechando el miembro dentro de su boca. Comenzó a patalear y mover su cuerpo tal cual gusano, pero todo era en vano, el peso del alfa lo sometía y le impedía cualquier intento de liberarse. Trató de abrir más la boca, pensando que tal vez podría tomar un poco de aire, pero Derek volvió a enterrarse en ella.

Seguramente fueron solo segundos, o tal vez medio minuto, pero Stiles lo sintió como si hubieran sido horas, con los pulmones reclamándole la falta de oxígeno, los ojos ardiéndole por las lágrimas contenidas, las fuertes arcadas que hacían que su garganta doliera y con la mandíbula tan abierta que se encontraba rezando para que esta no se desprendiera. 

Hasta que Derek eyaculo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Stiles pegándola completamente a su pelvis dejando que los vellos púbicos le hicieran cosquillas en la nariz, Stiles se vio obligado a tragar aquella espesa sustancia aunque era tan asqueroso que pensó iba a terminar vomitando estuviera el pene del hombre lobo en su boca o no. Afortunadamente eso no paso, no quería imaginarse lo que Derek le hubiera hecho, tal vez en serio lo hubiera matado. Lo sentía por su padre, sería a la segunda persona que perdiera.

—¡Ah! Cogh…ugh…cogh— Stiles tosió de manera fuerte y descontrolada, giró su cuerpo hacia un lado para aliviar la presión en su pecho aprovechando que el mayor se había levantado para observarlo.

Sentía que la semilla de Derek aun bajaba por su esófago, haciendo su debido camino para terminar en el estómago y eso lo asqueó. No quería tener algo de ese hombre dentro de él. Ni siquiera quería verlo de nuevo.

—Mírame, Stiles. — el hombre lobo pidió, acariciando el cuerpo del chico de forma cariñosa. Su respiración era acelerada pero comenzaba a recobrar su normalidad.

Stiles cerró los ojos. A lo mejor y así ese hombre desaparecía, al igual que el dolor en sus muñecas y su garganta. Por favor que así fuera, _por favor…_

Derek observó al chico un momento. Sabiendo que Stiles no lo iba a voltear a ver tomo la cabeza del castaño en sus manos y la giró delicadamente. Las mejillas estaban rojas y había marcas de lágrimas secas que bajaban hasta la comisura de la boca en donde se combinaban con los rastros de saliva y su propio semen. Stiles seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió con ternura hacia el chico aunque este no lo pudiera ver.

—Stiles. ¿Sabes que esto aún no ha terminado, cierto?—pronunció con voz ronca. Escuchó el leve gemido del chico quien había abierto los ojos de nuevo, viéndolo con horror y un poco de sorpresa. Derek bajo la cabeza y señalo su pene que volvía a estar erguido.

Escuchó el murmullo de Stiles.

_Malditos hombres lobo y su resistencia._

—Exacto. Y por eso…

Con un ágil movimiento se bajó de la cama y tomo a Stiles de los tobillos volteando su cuerpo quedando boca abajo.

…

Cuando Gerard Argent lo secuestró, tuvo miedo, y no pueden culparlo porque el hombre en verdad daba miedo y por un momento pensó que realmente iba a morir. Pensó que nunca iba a estar más aterrorizado que esa vez. Y hasta lo juró. Recuerda haber pensado “ _Hombre, esa es la peor situación que he vivido. Realmente, nunca estaré más asustado que ese día_ ”. Claro que lo dijo en la soledad de su habitación y en su mente, en un monologo que había tenido consigo mismo y que no se atrevería a reconocer ante nadie. Porque había quedado claro para él que no era Batman, si no Robín a quien siempre secuestran porque es el puto talón de Aquiles del grandioso superhéroe.

Pero ahora, justo en esa noche. Esta mucho más asustado, tiembla del terror y está deseando con todas sus fuerzas desmayarse o que un milagro suceda y alguien venga a matarlo. Porque Derek está acomodando su cuerpo como más le guste, con las rodillas flexionadas, el rostro pegado a la cama porque no puede mover las manos—y pensar que subestimaba el poder de las muñecas—y el culo en pompa, bien levantado para que el hombre lobo pueda mirarlo desde diferentes ángulos sin perderse de nada.

Y quiere llorar, pero a la vez no desea hacerlo porque ya se muestra demasiado vulnerable como para aumentarle el estar chillando como colegiala. ¡Vamos! Que era virgen y seguía teniendo diecisiete años, pero era hombre, y sobre eso estaba que es el hijo del Sheriff, y como su padre le enseño, no debe mostrarse vulnerable ante nadie. No importa que ese alguien sea un hombre en los plenos veinticuatro años, que le dobla (o triplica) el tamaño, con unos abdominales de acero y músculos en donde no sabía que se podía llegar a tenerlos, sumándole a todo eso que se pasea por ahí con una chaqueta de cuero y con una cara de asesino serial, que además es un hombre lobo alfa y que justo en ese momento está tocando su rugosa entrada con un grueso dedo que se siente caliente contra su piel.

Trato de retirar la sensación moviéndose hacia delante como podía, arrastrándose con los hombros.

Derek gruñó, corrección, el alfa gruñó. Y no era ningún tipo de gruñidos a los que Stiles estuviera acostumbrado. Seguro, había estado con él en peleas pero no era nada comparado con los gruñidos de ese momento. Fue tan visceral que pudo sentir el enojo en todo el cuerpo, moviendo nervios que ni si quiera sabía que existían, así que se quedó quieto. En realidad fue algo más físico que psicológico, porque él quería correr y alejarse de ese lugar. Olivar lo que está pasando y quedarse en un rincón oscuro de la faz de la tierra en donde nadie le pregunte nada, y donde pueda estar lejos de esa masa de mala bestia que está detrás de él, tocándole las nalgas, estrujándolas y mordiéndolas rompiendo su carne con los colmillos que se asomaban entre los labios del mayor.

Derek está disfrutando como un crio con juguete nuevo, averiguando cuanto puede arrojarlo al suelo antes de romperse. La piel del chico es tierna y tan blanca que no puede evitarlo, su lobo se lo pide desde el pecho, dándole ideas de cómo puede dañarlo para al final ser el único que pueda volver a reconstruirle. Vuelve a pasar un dedo por la entrada de Stiles, mirando el lindo color rosa de esta y los finos vellos que la recorren—aún está un poco sorprendido de que el chico parezca depilado cuando en realidad solo es que la tonalidad es demasiado clara que parecen no estar ahí—, el lugar donde acaricia se contrae, no estando acostumbrada a ser tocada. Derek no puede evitar sentir cierta ternura por eso, porque es el primero y abrirá ese estrecho canal, y se asegurara de ser el último. Porque aunque Stiles huela a miedo, también hay un toque de jengibre, aroma natural que cualquier persona destila cuando se excita.

Stiles cierra los ojos y grita un poco, el alfa acaba de escupir en el como si fuera _realmente_ una mujerzuela y la moral se le hunde un poco más, porque estaba enamorado de Derek, de ese hombre que le había salvado la vida unas cuantas veces y que parecía estar constantemente en sufrimiento, siente compasión por su historia. Por todas las veces en las que las demás personas le han fallado, y es por eso por lo que nunca se ha atrevido a dar el primer pasó. Teme que si Derek se da cuenta de sus sentimientos solo lo tome como otro más que está buscando obtener algo de él y después destrozar su alma de algún modo.

—Derek…—dice su nombre en boza baja, dándose cuenta de que va todo este asunto.

El hombre lobo detrás de él le hace callar, gruñendo y oprimiendo su cabeza contra el colchón al mismo tiempo que su dedo se abre camino por su recto, es extraño que no sienta ningún dolor, cierta incomodidad está presente, pero solo eso.

El cuerpo debajo de él se estremece mientras se dedica a sentir esa estrechez que está haciéndolo replantearse todo y solo tomar su pene hinchado y meterlo de golpe en el entrada de Stiles para sentirlo abriéndose para él, dejando que los gritos de dolor inunden la habitación sin molestarse de que el Sheriff venga porque sabe que hoy tiene turno nocturno y normalmente regresa hasta en la tarde del siguiente día.

Se pregunta qué es lo que haría el adulto si supiera la clase de depravados que van detrás de su hijo y de los cuales se ha deshecho mucho antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de que lo han estado siguiendo en una de sus caminatas a media noche que hace cuando tiene insomnio. Y no, Derek Hale no es un acosador.

Recuerda haberlos escuchado pensando en voz alta de lo que le harían a semejante niño, el cómo lo tomarían a la fuerza o lo secuestrarían para tenerlo atado en una cama y poder abusar de él cuantas veces quisieran. La sola idea lo repugna, porque para Derek, él es el único con el derecho de hacerle semejantes cosas al chico.

Así que continúa dilatándole con parsimonia, a veces curveando sus dedos y dejando que el interior del chico haga sonidos sucios que avergüenzan al que los produce.

Stiles siente como todo su cuerpo esta sonrojado y quiere cavar un poso donde meterse y no salir nunca, porque su miembro incluso está despierto y cuelga entre sus piernas, goteando. La vergüenza lo invade, porque se está sintiendo en las nubes aunque no quiera, aunque siga queriendo que Derek deje de tocarlo de esa manera porque así no es como se imaginó su primera vez, con las muñecas rotas y pulsando por el dolor, con un hombre lobo sometiéndole y jugando con su cuerpo de esa manera.

Se escucha jadear al mismo tiempo que el hombre arremete contra su entrada, de manera rápida y dura, moviendo sus dedos de un lado a otro, abriéndolos y cerrándolos. Stiles cierra los ojos cuando siente su abdomen contraerse y sus testículos apretarse. Lo siente venir y se encuentra gimiendo de forma fuerte cuando el orgasmo lo alcanza; se corre de manera dura contra las sabanas de su cama y sin tocarse a sí mismo, los hilos de semen continúan fluyendo, sin dejar de salir porque Derek sigue penetrándolo duramente, volviéndolo tan sensible ahí abajo que no hace nada más que gritar y suplicar porque pare, sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina antes de ceder y dejar que caiga de lleno al colchón. Es demasiado para él, su mente se está perdiendo y comienza a ver sombras negras.

Derek saca los dedos de su cuerpo dejándole con un vacío en el cuerpo. El hombre lobo sonríe cuando ve la entrada abierta del menor, roja e irritada sin terminar de cerrarse, haciendo ver que sus músculos están lo suficientemente relajados como para adentrar otra cosa. Pero decide esperar a que el chico recupere un poco a conciencia, quiere que este despierto en todo momento y sienta todo lo que le ara a su virginal cuerpo.

—Tan hermoso —susurra más para sí mismo que para Stiles. Una de sus manos toma posesión de la nalga derecha del chico y se deleita al ver que es casi del tamaño de esta. Se está un momento así, solo viendo como el cuerpo del castaño se estremece ante sus roces y parece volver a la conciencia.

No se detiene a pensarlo cuando posa su hombría entre las nalgas de Stiles, rozando con una parte la cavidad húmeda y abierta, mece sus caderas para sentir más de la deliciosa fricción, yendo lento por primera vez.

Stiles siente el pene de Derek refregarse contra él, pero a estas alturas de la noche ya no le importa demasiado, su mente ya se acostumbró a que sea el juguete sexual por esta noche y que sea tirado a la mañana siguiente, qué más puede esperar. El hombre de ojos verdes puede conseguir a la chica o chico que quiera con solo tronar los dedos o flexionar sus brazos.

Es un segundo siente como la cabeza del miembro del mayor se posición en la entrada a su cuerpo y es inevitable que se tensé. El dolor que no sintió al principio está presente ahora y es tan fuerte que se dobla de una forma extraña, casi como un gato y deja salir un aullido de dolor que le destroza la garganta. El pene de Derek lo desgarra por dentro, abriéndolo y llenándolo al mismo tiempo, su cerebro se hace agua y él queda atontado durante un momento.

—Ni si quiera ha entrado…— escucha el gruñido del hombre a sus espaldas.

_¿Qué?_

El dolor se vuelve a repetir cuando el hombre lobo vuelve a empujar sus caderas, hundiéndose esta vez hasta la mitad; se recuesta sobre el cuerpo debajo de él, con un brazo alrededor del fino cuello y con el otro sosteniendo el peso de ambos. Con ese movimiento se asegura de que el adolescente no pueda huir y que lo sienta hasta el fondo, que sienta cada vena resaltada en su pene.

Y Stiles lo siente, es tan caliente y palpita dentro de él. Se marea ante el pensamiento, no puede creer que Derek este enfundado en su cuerpo, sin su permiso, sin él quererlo del todo. Porque tiene que admitir que es caliente, y el mayor no se ha movido de forma brusca, destrozándole aún más por dentro, al contario le está dando el tiempo de acoplarse a semejante miembro, y muy en su interior se lo agradece.

Derek comienza a empujar contra el chico una vez que sabe que su lobo no va a salirse de control, al menos no tanto como para matar del dolor a Stiles. Porque ese no es el deseo del lobo y mucho menos el del humano, ellos quieren tener al chico el suficiente tiempo hasta que sus aromas estén tan ligados que nadie nunca se quiera acercar a su beta humano. Hasta que este seguro que solo le pertenece a él y a nadie más. En el momento en el que Stiles se dé cuenta de que no puede escapar de Derek Hale, porque si lo hace, terminará arrepintiéndose de la peor manera.

El moreno baja la mirada, la entrada de Stiles estaba firmemente estrecha alrededor de su miembro y se veía tan lleno que gimió de gusto. Observo su pene entrar y salir del chico haciendo sonidos tan húmedos que le estaban dando pase a su lobo para que saliera y le hiciera cosas muy malas, no es como si su parte humana se quejara, después de todo eran uno mismo y ambas partes lo disfrutarían por igual.

Así que Derek dejó salir a su lado no humano, dándole todo el control que deseara. Sus garras comenzaron a crecer y se enterraron en las caderas del chico —sin hacerle daño porque el lobo no soportaría el olor a sangre sin descompensarse y asesinar al chico—, los colmillos se asomaron por sus labios y los ojos le cambiaron de color. Se concentró en volver a embestir a Stiles, llenándolo tan profundo con su pene que duda seriamente que el chico sea capaz de sentarse mañana.

El castaño gime cuando el pene de Derek hace contacto con un cumulo de nervios que no sabía que estaban ahí y escucha al hombre reírse de él, es bastante cruel y su corazón se hunde, presa de la decepción y la vergüenza. Derek sigue golpeando ahí, como la bestia que es, tomando a Stiles por ambas muñecas y levantándolo del lugar para que quede apoyado sobre sus propias rodillas y con el nuevo ángulo su hombría pueda llegar más adentro.

Las caderas de ambos resuenan por todo el cuerpo y el menor está deseando quedarse sordo de un momento a otro, no quiere escuchar como su cuerpo y el de Derek suenan tan bien juntos, al igual que su voz está gimiendo y jadeando.

El hombre lobo vuelve a tocar ese algo en su interior y su cabeza cae hacia abajo, su mente perdiéndose en una vorágine de placer y vergüenza, su cuerpo se mece hacia delante cuando Derek empuja sus caderas, tocando en el mismo lugar como hace unos segundo.

—Saluda a tu próstata cariño—. Su voz suena baja y profunda, y Stiles se encuentra a si mismo levantando la cabeza para poder ver a Derek, al girar la cabeza puede contemplarlo totalmente transformado y la sola idea de que pueda hacerle daño lo aterra.

_Sería tan fácil, solo tiene que presionar y cortar en los lugares correctos y adiós Stiles. Sería como romper una rama._

—¡Ah!...—Stiles grita cuando el hombre lobo presiona más sus muñecas. La cabeza se le va hacia delante y la vista se le nubla, pero no es por un próximo desmayo, es una sensación nueva. Es como si su cerebro tratara de enfocarse en dos cosas a la vez, y de repente no sabe dónde empieza él y donde termina el cuerpo de Derek.

Le es difícil acallar sus gritos y gemidos con el hombre lobo poseyéndolo de esa manera, su pene vuelve a estar erecto y orgulloso, _el muy maldito._ El dolor acrecienta el placer y viceversa.

Los colmillos de Derek le raspan el cuello una vez que se ha cansado de la misma posición y deja que su cuerpo se extienda cuan largo es en la cama, pero no llegan a hacerle daño, es más como una caricia cruel, recordándole quien manda ahí y como es que puede llegar a morir. Las piernas del hombre se arrodillan a los lados de sus caderas y el pene dentro de él sale unos centímetros que no vuelve a ganar cuando embiste de nuevo, no es una posición para llenarle, es solo porque Derek quiere tener un primer plano de sus nalgas siendo golpeadas por sus propias caderas y ver cómo estas tiemblan, incluso llega a contemplar un lunar que tiene justo en el final de la espina dorsal.

Derek siente la necesidad de su parte animal por reclamar al chico, darle la mordida y dejar que sea su beta para siempre, o lo que dure le vida licantropa (que serán algunos siglos, por qué sí, los hombres lobo tienden a dejar de envejecer en un tiempo determinado cuando se llega a la madurez emocional), pero lo obliga a retroceder, _la mordida es un regalo,_ y para Stiles no lo sería.

Está siendo un cabrón, pero tampoco es para excederse.

Como sea, el mayor sigue embistiendo al chico, amando como su cuerpo lo recibe, tan caliente y estrecho que se pregunta cómo es que no eyaculo justo en el momento que entro.

—¡Ah! Derek…yo…ugh…De-Derek, para…para…

A diferencia de los gritos y gemidos, las palabras de Stiles salen como murmullos, y de no ser porque es mitad lobo no podía oírlo, aunque sintiendo las señales del cuerpo de Stiles él ya sabe a qué se refiere. Está a punto de correrse y él no puede estar más contento por eso, porque también está en las últimas, así que sale del cálido interior del chico para dejar que sus rodillas se apoyen en el colchón y tomándolo de los brazos hace que se siente sobre él, en un rápido movimiento se empala en el chico, llegando tan dentro que siente como una pared de músculos se contrae de forma violenta.

Los brazos del pequeño Stilinski cuelgan al lado de su cuerpo, dejando que Derek haga lo que quiera. Siente como todo su cuerpo palpita y se eleva unos centímetros cuando el moreno sube sus caderas. Inconscientemente sus piernas se cierran, siendo capaz de juntar sus rodillas y dejar suficiente espacio por donde la mano de Derek está tocando su miembro, un calambrazo de vergüenza sube por su espalda cuando nota que realmente es delgado, nos es que este hecho un palo, pero en comparación a sus amigos…

La mano de Derek acariciando su pene le obliga a cambiar de pensamientos; el agarre es firme y la piel rasposa del hombre contra la suya sensible le hace estremecerse.

—N-no…Der-Derek, para, para…n-no quiero — Stiles se siente temblar cuando el alfa combina el ritmo de sus caderas con el de su mano y él está llegando a un nivel de placer que no puede imaginarse, puede sentir el filo del abismo en todo el cuerpo, es tan poderoso que puede superar el orgasmo de hace unos minutos.

Y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a caer en el abismo, los movimientos se detuvieron, todo se detuvo y fue consiente de una forma dolorosa de que su habitación estaba en silencio, sin sus gemidos atronadores y los gruñidos de Derek. Como si en realidad solo fueran los dos en el mundo. Como si lo que le estaba haciendo el lobo no importara.

Pero Stiles quiere su liberación, el cuerpo se lo pide a gritos llenándole el bajo vientre con fuego y su interior apretándose aún más alrededor del ancho miembro. Repentinamente Derek volvió a moverse contra él, provocándole dolor.

—¡Dios! ¡Derek!— Stiles grito. Trató de que sus piernas se apoyaran en el colchón para darle el impulso de levantarse, pero estaba tan cansado y sus miembros no dejaban de temblar como gelatinas.

Derek volvió a encontrar el punto. El dulce y jodido punto. Y la excitación se desborda de su cuerpo, el mismo se comienza a mecer sobre las piernas de Derek, dejando a este con una sonrisilla depredadora mostrando los prominentes colmillos del lobo dentro de él, pero no puede conseguir su liberación si la mano del hombre no se aparta de su pene que esta violentamente de un color rojo.

Derek se inclina hacia atrás y toma el cuello de Stiles jalándolo hacia él. Las piernas del chico se abren inconscientemente; Derek comienza de nuevo con las embestidas motivándose por los gemidos de Stiles justo en su oído, la mano que tiene al rededor del miembro ajeno vuelve a moverse.

Derek es el último en eyacular y Stiles se siente tan sensible porque su entrada está estrechando al pene de Derek que no deja de llenarlo, la sensación es extraña y tan ajena a él. Poco a poco el miembro del hombre se desinfla en su interior. Los dos están jadeando, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Stiles perdió la consciencia después de un momento.

[...]

Cuando despertó sintió tanto dolor en el cuerpo que fue incapaz de erguirse. Tenía la vista nublada y por lo que alcanzaba a ver era de noche y estaba solo. Soltó un suspiro agradecido, al menos todo había terminado.

Con todo el cuidado que pudo se giró en la cama y los puntos rojos que vio en primer plano hicieron que casi tuviera un infarto.

— ¡No! —se encontró gritando, negándose a que el lobo le volviera a poner una mano encima.

El hombre lobo salió de la oscuridad, con garras y colmillos expuestos. Ya no estaba Derek. No, el ser delante de él era sólo el animal. La parte que sólo quiere sangre y sexo desenfrenado.

Stiles trató de huir, en serio que lo hizo, no le importaba estar desnudo y que todo el cuerpo le punzara por el dolor, sólo quería escapar de esa cosa, no quería que le hiciera daño. Pero todo fue tan inútil, que ni si quiera pudo salir de la cama.

El lobo lo tomó del cuello y de forma rápida lo levantó y estampó contra la pared, de forma que Stiles era capaz de ver la luna en lo alto atravez de la ventana.

Las piernas del chico estaban abiertas dejando que el mayor se acomodara entre ellas; con las garras acarició el cuello de cisne y acercó su boca para lamerle, dejando marcas por ahí y por allá hasta el punto de que la piel estaba morada y sensible.

Las manos del lobo se cerraron sobre sus nalgas y lo elevaron unos centímetros, los suficientes para que el rostro de Derek pudiera tener una clara vista de su pecho; la boca del hombre se cerró con fuerza sobre su pezon derecho y lo devoró con gula, chupando y mordiendo, se separó cuando escucho a Stiles gemir de dolor.

Todo él estaba en llamas, su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y adolorido pero aun así seguía estremeciéndose ante las caricias del lobo. Sus pezones terminaron duros y sensibles, tanto que cuando el hombre soplaba todo su cuerpo se agitaba y lloriqueaba un poco.

El hombre lobo comenzó a gruñir, sentía las vibraciones en su pecho, el sonido le asustó, porque de esa forma había escuchado gruñir a los perros de sus vecinos antes de atacar o saltar sobre una ardilla.

— Ah—solo jadeo bajo, aun cuando el dolor era tan grande que pensó que se desmayaría justo ahí, con las piernas abiertas de obscena, la espada contra la pared y el pene de un hombre a quien no reconocía como su amigo que lo a salvado tantas veces.

El lobo no espero a que el cuerpo del muchacho se acostumbrara; salió de él de forma brusca para volver a enfundarse de un solo golpe, tomo al chico fuertemente de las caderas y lo comenzó a mecer al ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo así que el golpe fuera más brutal y placentero, para él, para el lobo que rugía de gozo.

Stiles apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del contrario, tan cansado que apenas y podía mantener los ojos abierto, se escuchaba a si mismo jadeando y gimiendo, era tan inútil pelear ya, termino rindiéndose hace unos minutos y ahora solo dejaba a su mente vaguear por ahí, huyendo de esa habitación que lo encerraba con el hombre lobo.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre la cama con un sonido sordo que lo despertó de su sueño, parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a sentir la presión en su entrada, Derek seguía arriba de él, entrando y saliendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. El hombre lobo se irguió un momento, solo para observar a su pareja, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca semiabierta, los ojos brillosos y el cabello disparado hacia todas partes.

El lobo aulló, fuerte. Tan fuerte que Stiles está seguro que incluso Scott lo escucho.

Derek se acercó hacia el chico y lo beso, le importaba poco si le hacía daño con los colmillos, la sangre siempre era un plus. Sintió el momento justo cuando su nudo se hincho y quedo completamente atrapado en el interior del menor. También sintió los golpes inútiles de Stiles que gritaba contra su boca.

Stiles volvió a desmayarse, y solo cuando su cuerpo quedo laxo sobre la cama el lobo se retiró, dejando la consciencia del hombre volver.

Los ojos verdes no podían verse más aterrorizados, el cuerpo del chico estaba tan lleno de magulladuras que su piel pálida se veía morada; trato de alejarse de él, pero un tirón en su entrepierna lo detuvo, al bajar su mirada se encontró con el nudo y como la sangre aún salía de la abusada entrada del menor.

Espero paciente hasta que el nudo bajo y el semen dejar de salir para poder irse de la casa del chico.

Desde la ventana la luna se alzaba orgullosa.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Algo así como una disculpa

Cuando Stiles despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su padre quien aún estaba en el trabajo y contento con un tono preocupado. Tras decirle que estaba enfermo y no había dormido, le pidió permiso para faltar a la escuela, permiso que le fue concedido.

El rosto de la mañana se la paso ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de Scott; con esfuerzo y un dolora en el alma que amenaza con tragarse su corazón, se levantó para poder limpiarse y cambiar las sabanas que estaban llenas de sangre y a saber qué más.

Las lágrimas se me hacían nudo en la garganta y termino llorando en el baño, con el agua mojándolo por completo y llevándose los rastros de él día anterior. Al acostarse en la cama se hizo un ovillo que temblaba de vez en cuando.

— Stiles... —la voz le llegó suave desde la ventana.

Por instinto se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

_Que se marché, por favor que se marché._

Naturalmente Derek no se fue.

—Stiles tenemos que hablar

—Lo sé, Derek —su vozsalió floja y temerosa. — ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

—Hace unos meses, tu olor era muy obvio.

El chico tuvo que asentir para sí mismo, había sido un ingenuo al pensar que sus sentimientos estaban seguros. Al pensar que el hombre lobo no se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él.

— ¿Me lo pensabas decir algún día? —preguntó Derek, un poco de enojo plasmado en su voz.

— Por supuesto que no. — el castaño respondió con brusquedad.

¿Qué demonios? El único con el derecho de estar enojado era él. Así que juntando valor de donde no lo había se giró hacia el hombre que estaba apoyado en la venta y se sentó en su cama, con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque soy Stiles y tú eres Derek.

— Eso no tiene sentido —le reprendió el mayor mientras se movía por la habitación y se sentaba en la silla del escritorio, justo delante de él.

Los ojos verdes observaron la palidez enfermiza del chico, los labios rojos y en carne viva, los ojos castaños sin ningún brillo.

— Lo tiene. Tiene mucho sentido. - Stiles tomó aire y miro hacia abajo, con miedo —. Soy menor de edad, tengo déficit de atención con hiperactividad, soy incapaz de callarme, tengo más TOCs que negras, carezco de un filtro cerebro boca, soy humano, tengo cero coordinación lo cual me lleva a ser un torpe de primera...

Derek lo interrumpió.

—Y yo soy mayor de edad, odio los cúmulos de gente, odio hablar demasiado, no me gusta que la gente toque lo que es mío, cerezo de un rostro expresivo, soy incapaz de demostrar mis emociones, soy un hombre lobo, soy tímido aunque me cueste admitirlo y sin embargo tengo un ego del tamaño del monte Everest, la mayoría del tiempo provocó miedo a los que me miran y rara vez confío en las personas.

Stiles se quedó sin habla mirando al mayor con confusión.

— Pensaste que quería aprovecharme de ti— acusó el humano.

— Solo estaba esperando el momento en que intentaras seducirme, y después de conseguir lo que quisieras de mí, me votaras. Así que decidí hacerlo yo primero.

El castaño negó con la cabeza para después decir: —No soy tan retorcido, realmente te amo...Derek, si no dije nada fue porque sabía el rechazo que se avecinaba. Solo quería ahorrarme la tristeza. ¡¿Tiene eso algo de malo?!

Término gritando y apretando las sabanas en puños, el dolor punzante lo obligó a volver a acostarse.

— No, no tiene nada de malo. —contestó Derek en voz baja, mirando sus manos que cosquilleaban para acercarse al chico y absorber el dolor que le había causado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Y esa era la gran pregunta que le había estado llenando la cabeza.

— Ayer, fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi familia —Derek suspiro —. Y termine pensando en todo lo demás, la muerte de Page, la muerte de Boyd y Erica, la muerte de Laura, el que mi propio compañero quisiera aprovecharse de mí y de la protección que le otorgaba...así que termine pegándola con él.

Stiles abrió los ojos y su cuero se paralizó, de repente las paredes parecían cerrarse sobre él.

— ¿Compañeros? – la palabra parecía ajena a su vocabulario.

— Sí Stiles, somos compañeros.

Y la verdad les cayó a ambos como un montón de cemento.

—No te perdonare tan rápido. —Stiles habló después de un rato en el cual el mayor se mantuvo al filo de la silla.

—Pero lo aras, y tu corazón será mío, así como te pertenecerá todo mi ser, serás el único al cual el lobo responderá. Serás el único que puede dominarme. _Serás mi ancla._

Derek se acercó hacia el menor y le colocó una mano en la frente, absorbiendo todo el dolor para después dejar la habitación, consciente de que debía dejar descansar a su compañero, dejar que pensara las cosas.

El mañana diría lo que les esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Mi imaginación para los nombres es increíble!
> 
> Y así, de esta forma doy por terminada la historia.  
> Espero que puedan perdonar un poquito Derek, tengan en cuenta su pasado y como la perra de Kate lo lastimó. También quiero que sepan que no apoyo lo que hizo Derek, y es por eso que Stiles no salta a sus brazos y lo perdona solo con verlo. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutarán con leyendo esto tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola :) 
> 
> Como siempre dejen un kudo o un comentario si les gusto, y porque no, dejen ambos para motivarme ;)
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


	3. You are always faster than me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La meta esta clara, conquistar el corazón de Stiles.   
> Claro que viviendo en Beacon Hills eso no es lo único que tiene que hacer Derek, alfa de la nueva manada Hale.   
> Además de que el padre de su compañero es el Sheriff de la ciudad...armado y quien recientemente se ha hecho amigo de Chris Argent, cazador de hombres lobo. ¡Infiernos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaron que no la iba a continuar ¿Cierto? Pues estaban muy equivocados, no voy a prometer que voy a ser constante porque en realidad no lo soy, sumándole la universidad y vida social (que aunque poco, tengo) pues no soy la mejor en cumpliendo plazos. Sin embargo, les prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo ;)   
> Estos capítulos van a ser Drabbles. 
> 
> Espero que disfruten de esto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo :) 
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.

Los días siguientes el castaño no supo nada de Derek, ni de nadie en realidad. Su cuarto se había convertido en su santuario y en su calvario; los recuerdos lo acechaban en cada polvorienta esquina y su cama, aunque cómoda, le traía más pesadillas que el propio Nogitsune, sin embargo no podía cambiarla, porque en ella también durmió su madre y a él le gustaba crees que su esencia aún seguía ahí.  

La manada y su padre hicieron preguntas, por supuesto que sí. Pero el no hablo, por primera vez desde que nació Stiles Stilinski, dejo de hablar.

No es que no quisiera, es más por no saber que decir. Ellos le preguntaban el porqué de su comportamiento, la razón de estar siempre en la cama o por qué renunció al equipo de Lacrosse por medio de una carta al Coach Finstok y él no sabía que responderles, temía que si habría la boca sus llantos saldrían sin parar y su padre mataría al hombre lobo, que en realidad se lo merecía, sin embargo su amor era más que todo eso.

Era más que los rasguños, los moratones, lo irritado de sus músculos y la sangre que a veces se escurría por sus piernas, era más su amor por él hombre que la humedad de sus mejillas cada noche.

Stiles estaba comenzando a creerse un masoca, en toda regla de la palabra. Porque no le importaba tener a su violador y compañero al lado de su cama. 

Derek se colaba por su ventana cada noche, limpiaba sus lágrimas y quitaba el dolor que el mismo había causado, dejando a Stiles atontado, bailando en una nube de color rojo que drenaba poco a poco todos los malos sentimientos. Stiles pretende que no nota las ligeras muecas de dolor del hombre, pretende que no nota las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos que son una gama de colores a los que Stiles no puede ponerles nombre porque todos son únicos y hermosos.

Stiles pretende no notarlo porque en el pasado cada vez que abría la boca para decirle que parara Derek era más rápido y negaba con la cabeza tomándole de la mano aún más fuerte pero sin lastimarle, llorando de la forma más masculina que el adolescente allá visto antes, porque tienes que fijarte bien para notar la tristeza y darte cuenta que las lágrimas están ahí.

Derek cuando llora se vuelve una piedra, su cara se vuelve estoica, sin un ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tranquilo; las lágrimas se deslizan lentamente en un parpadeo o simplemente caen producto de la gravedad, incluso su boca solo es una fina línea recta que no se arruga en las comisuras. Es como si, de repente, Derek Hale se hubiera convertido en una estatua que sostiene su mano. A Stiles le da un poco de miedo, porque empieza a preguntarse cuantas veces no ha llorado el hombre, sin emitir ningún sonido y las personas no se darían cuenta, por lo tanto no había nadie que lo consolara.

¿Laura se habrá dado cuenta?

¿Lo habrá hecho Isaac?

A Peter y a Cora ni si quiera quiere pensarlos. Porque ambos son tan rudos y egoístas que seguramente se habrán burlado del estado frágil del alfa.

Así que Stiles también llora. Porque lo ama, pero no puede consolarlo y eso le parte el alma en pequeños cachitos, más pequeños de lo que ya estaban. Stiles no puede alzar la mano y tocar su mejilla para quitarlas las lágrimas o tirar de la piel de su entrecejo para que su ceño vuelva y decirle “ahí está mi Sourwolf” porque a él también le duele y no puede perdonarlo tan rápido. El miedo sigue estando ahí.

¿Qué si hace algo malo y Derek termina por perder la paciencia, lo viola y esta vez sí que lo deja al borde de la muerte?

¿Quién lo salvara si el único por el cual quiere ser salvado es el hombre que lo destruye?

Derek es un hombre lobo y puede oler todas esas emociones que se revuelven en su pecho, así que le susurra pequeños Te Amo que lo calman de apoco, menguando su dolor en la garganta por el sentimiento reprimido.

Stiles no está ni cerca de perdonarlo, pero no puede evitar corresponder los sentimientos. Aquellos que nunca se fueron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Alguien ya busco lo que significa Drabble)   
> ... "Escritos de 100 a 500 palabras... ¿Qué?   
> Debido a eso, estos Drabbles serán MI definición de Drabble, tomando en cuenta que mis one-shot son de 7000 palabras para arriba (los que planeo) y de 3000 para arriba (los que hago solo porque estoy aburrida). Pues si, al menos cada capítulo serán de unas 900 a 1000 palabras xD o tal vez un poco menos de 900 lol  
>  Quiero decirles que acepto prompts. ¿Qué son prompts? Básicamente sugerencias de que escribir, pueden ser ideas de algo que pase en este fic o alguna otra idea que quieres que haga. Los prompts serán a mi Twitter por DM o simplemente menciónenme en un tweet o como comentario en alguna foto que les de ideas XD   
> Twitter: @LiliathKiryuu


	4. Leaving Tonight

El Sheriff no era estúpido, por algo era Sheriff después de todo, sabía que había algo malo en el primer momento en que piso el cuarto de su hijo.

Su hijo que siempre estaba tan feliz y lleno de energía, estaba acostado en la cama hecho un ovillo con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Cualquier padre de un adolescente habría pensado que era una ruptura amorosa, pero Stiles no era normal, no señor, porque es hijo de Claudia, la mujer por la cual John se metió en pobremas día sí y noche también. Así que cuando vio los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja se asustó, las alarmas parentales estaban sonando como las sirenas de las patrullas.

Para bien o para mal sabía que Stiles no le contaría nada, con la estúpida idea de que no quería molestarlo o como en el caso de los hombres lobo, para que no corriera peligro. Y eso es normal, porque Stiles es hijo único, él cree que es especial en el modo que siente que todo es su culpa.

Así que sabiendo todo eso de antemano el Sheriff le pregunto a cada miembro de la manada si sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo solo para toparse con un muro de cabezas negando y diciendo que a ellos no les había dicho nada, ni si quiera Scott sabía lo que ocurría y el chico podía sacarte toda la sopa solo con poner ojos de cachorro (su hijo era débil ante esos ojos) por lo que empezó a entrarle pánico.

No sabía que hacer, su hijo se apagaba día a día, disminuyeron las sonrisas y las bromas, al grado de que pensó que su hijo había sido raptado por extraterrestres quienes lo habían cambiado por otra persona con la cara de Stiles.

De algún lado su hijo tuvo que sacar lo paranoico.

—Stiles—hablo con voz baja, por si el chico estaba dormido.

—¿Si papá?

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar a su hijo hablar, era como si los mismos dioses le estuvieran cantando. Tomó valentía y se acercó a la cama de Stiles, que estaba dándole la espalda, no quiso presionar su suerte así que no lo movió ni hizo ningún movimiento brusco.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu tía Helena? — vio como su hijo asintió — ¿Te parece pasar dos semanas con ella? Por la escuela no te preocupes, ya he hablado con tu director y no habrá problemas debido a que últimamente tienes buen promedio y Scott puede enviarte la tarea.

Stiles quitó las sábanas de encima, con dificultad se enderezó y recargo su cuerpo en la cabecera de la cama.

— Pero tía Helena vive en San Antonio —los grandes ojos de su hijo lo miraron atentamente poniéndolo un poco nervioso, esos ojos le recordaban tanto a su esposa que a momentos le resultaba difícil verlos.

—Lo sé, pero con ella es la única que hablaras. ¿Recuerdas como de pequeño ustedes dos solían hacer toda clase de travesuras?

Eso se ganó una pequeña sonrisa que le supo a días soleados y el pay de limón que hacía su madre.

—Gracias, papá —Stiles se inclinó y abrazo al Sheriff, en el último momento cuando los hombros de su padre se habían relajado y ya estaba retrocediendo para volverse a acostar, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía después de la muerte de su madre, porque cuando Stiles besaba la mejilla de su padre su madre hacia lo mismo con la otra, y hacerlo sin una parte del ritual se sentía mal.

Mirando el rostro del Sheriff, se acercó hacia la otra mejilla y depósito ahí otro beso, era lo único que tenía después de todo. Stiles puede querer a su demás familia, pero su padre era una parte vital, una que no quería que faltará hasta que conociera a sus nietos.

—Empezaré a empacar, me imagino que me voy este lunes ¿no? —su padre asintió —Te mandare todas las postales con las travesuras que hagamos.

— ¿Postales? —el Sheriff lo miro confundido.

—Tienes razón, mejor te mando un correo —después añadió —. Pero más te vale leerlo todo, que como regrese y no entiendas algo de lo que te cuente, me voy de nuevo y estaba vez a Suiza con la abuela.

John se río pero no comento nada más. Dejo la habitación de su hijo escuchando el murmullo de su voz cada paso que se alejaba, era bueno volver a escucharlo después esta horrible semana en que no hablo, al menos ya era viernes.

Su Claudia siempre decía que los viernes eran perfectos. Aunque eso solo lo decía porque en la televisión dieran tres capítulos de su programa favorito.

[...]

Stiles esta tarareando una canción que no recuerda donde la escucho pero que parece haberse estancado en su cabeza mientras dobla la ropa que va a llevar y la guarda en una maleta que hace años no había visto la luz del Sol.

Su tía Helena es la hermana pequeña de su padre y tiene treinta y cinco años. Sus otros tíos- los de en medio, como solían decir su padre y Helena- viven en otros países y solo los ve en raras ocasiones, lo cual esta bien porque sus primos son demasiado presumidos y egoístas que la verdad prefiere no tenerlos cerca.

Si tía Helena no tiene hijos porque su esposo murió antes de que pudieran planearlo, y como todo Stilinski no ha querido otro compañero de vida, esto esta bien porque Helena lo tiene a él y según su abuela Stiles vale por dos (y en algunas ocasiones por tres cuando no se ha tomado el Adderal).

Cuando Derek entra en la habitación lo encuentra cerrando la maleta, ya es tarde según su reloj con números rojos que marcan la una de la mañana, pero para Stiles la noche acaba de empezar.

—Me voy —le dice al viento, no quiere voltearse y ver la cara de Derek.

—¿A dónde?

—No te puedo decir—Stiles se traga las lágrimas que quieren salir y arrancarlo todo —. Me voy el lunes y regreso en dos semanas.

Ahora si se voltea. Derek esta parado junto a la ventana con una mano extendida hacia el en un modo de súplica que Stiles no toma y el moreno la baja, es un moviento doloroso, nadie lo niega.

—Vete Derek tengo que segur empacando.

El lunes siguiente, a la mitad de la noche esta abordando el avión en la ciudad próxima diciéndole a dios a toda la manada menos Derek.

No lo culpa, a el también le dolería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baia baia, las cosas se ponen totalmente triste, y lo que les espera en el próximo. Yo se que nadie se lo imagina >;D o tal vez si, déjenmelo saber en sus comentario y no se olviden de dejar kudos /*-*/
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


	5. Baby Came Home

El loft estaba silencioso, tan silencioso que Derek estaba desarrollando un dolor de cabeza, la cual estaba perdiendo por no saber cómo estaba Stiles,  su pequeño compañero. 

Sabía que tarde o temprano y va a pasar, que Stiles lo dejaría solo con un corazón sangrante y anelante de su cariño, no que lo culpara, él había roto cualquier cariño que el chico pudiera tenerle.

Destrozó su cuerpo y corazón en una noche de la que se arrepentirá toda su vida. Aun recuerda las súplicas y los ojos grandes derramando lágrimas a montones, en ese momento pensó que se lo merecía y hasta lo disfrutó, ser capaz de maniobrar a alguien de esa manera, la forma en que con su fuerza podía doblegarlo y usarlo a su placer. Y por un momento pensó que ese era el lugar de Stiles, con el cuerpo sonrojado, labios abiertos y llenos de saliva, con las piernas abiertas listo para que su alfa venga y lo momento, que no piense en nada más, que no tenga nada más que importe. 

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos como el veneno que era.

Habían pasado dos días de la ida de Stiles y estaba empezando a olvidar la deliciosa esencia del castaño.

Merodeo un rato por la cuadra hasta que el Sheriff salió para iniciar su patrullaje, con sigilo se adentro en el cuarto del chico. Al principio solo se concentró en memorizar los aromas que estaban flotando en el aire, con su mirada recorrió la habitación de extremo a extremo, todo parecía estar  en su lugar.

Camino hasta llegar al pizarrón transparente del castaño y siguió algunas líneas hasta darse cuenta de que una hoja era dirigida a él.

_**Sourwolf :** _

No pudo evitar la risa que afloró de su pecho, le resultó extraña hasta a él y la silencio rápidamente, tomó con delicadeza el pedazo de papel escrito a mana y con un pequeño dibujo de un lobo con un ceño pronunciado. 

_**Me voy a San Antonio, porque sé que necesito un tiempo lejos de Beacon Hills, pero también sé que tu lo necesitas al igual que yo.** _

_**Además** _ **_aun no haz ganado mi perdón._ **

Y más abajo estaba una dirección que supuso era de la tía del castaño. Si sonrió todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa no tiene porque decirle a nadie.

Casi toda la manada estaba en el loft cuando llego, ni si quiera les dedico una segunda mirada, más concentrado en buscar una mochila en la que llevar sus cosas más esenciales, de la ropa se ocuparía llegando a San Antonio.

— ¿Te vas a ir? — le pregunto Scott, asombrado.

Derek asintió levemente, temiendo que su voz demostrará la emoción que vibraba en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos y sus labios luchaban por sonreír.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, llegando a su amado Camaro.

— Tu estas a cargo — señaló al mejor amigo de Stiles que dejó caer la quijada y lo miró como si le hubiera dicho que aprobó matemáticas. — Y Lydia, cuida que nadie se muera por su propia estupidez. 

La pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que no significaba nada bueno, Derek se encogió de hombros porque él no se iba a quedar para averiguarlo. 

Cuando estaba llendose por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver a su manada diciéndole adiós con las manos. 

Dejo de luchar y sonrió.

Se preguntó si Laura estaría feliz por él.

[...]

Tardó un día para llegar a a la ciudad y cuando lo hizo solo le dio tiempo de buscar un pequeño hotel para descansar.

Se durmió pensando en la sonrisa de Stiles al verlo e imaginando como serían las cosas si estuvieran casados. Esa noche soñó con un hombre castaño que  le sonreía entre ojos adormecidos y unos niños que le llamaban papá cada vez que lo veían, Stiles aria un puchero y les reclamaría pero no estaría realmente enfadado porque Derek le besaría la boca de forma tierna, sus labios solo rozándose.

Fue una noche sin pesadillas y el hombre lobo agradeció por ello, porque mañana a primera hora conocería a otro Stilinski que esperaba fuera igual de calmado que el padre de Stiles. 

Fue la mejor noche que tuvo desde hace mucho tiempo y espero que sea una de las muchas por venir.    
La señora del aseo entro a su habitación con miedo, tal vez pensando que encontraría a una mujer encerrada en el closet, normalmente solo haría su trabajo cuando los ocupantes no estuvieran pero Derek lo pidió de una vez, Stiles probablemente vendría con él y no quería que el polvo lo molestara.

Derek estaba en el pozo llamado a amor, bajo miles de candados.   
Su rostro se sonrojo y estaba seguro de que las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas. 

[...]

Cuando bajo del auto fue atacado por una mujer que sabía cómo usar una katana mientras Stiles se retorcia de la risa en la puerta de la casa.

— Si creías que mi sobrino era una pesadilla — la mujer sonrió dejando la espada caer haciendo un corte en la pierna del hombre  lobo — espera a que me conozcas mejor.

— ¡Stiles! — Derek gritó, tratando de parar los mandobles, en un momento la katana estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Stiles se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro — Solo soy un humano.

Derek no necesito más que eso para dejar que sus músculos se relajaran, la luz en los ojos de Stiles volvía a estar ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado y eso aligero su corazón como no creyó posible después de tres días de no tener a su compañero a su lado, estando inseguro de si estaba bien o si se había metido en algún problema del cual no podría salir sin ayuda de Derek o de la manada.

Un corte en el abdomen le devolvió a la pelea y por fin pudo concentrarse en el aspecto de su atacante. La mujer era alta, se atrevía a decir que incluso más alta que Stiles, tenía el cabello rubio atado en una apretada coleta alta, sus ojos eran azul pálido y tenían líneas de expresión que indicaba lo mucho que reía, los pómulos altos y rostro serio.

— No te distraigas, lobo.

—¿Le dijiste? — Derek dijo, un poco decepcionado.

— Bueno...yo... — al menos tenía la decencia de verse arrepentido — Tenía que decirle a alguien.

El hombre lobo no pudo reprochárselo más.

— Lo entiendo, pero espero que no sea como... — los rasgos del alfa cayeron de una trsite manera que estrujo el corazón de Stiles. La mano de Derek detuvo la espada haciendo que su sangre se derramara sobre ella.

La mujer movió la katana de arriba hacia abajo sin ningún signo de enojo hasta que sonrió, sus mejillas pintándose de un ligero rojo.

— Sangre por sangre, cariño — la mujer le guiño un ojo —. Aun así le diré a mi hermano que no eres un buen partido por un tiempo, eh oído que se consiguió un buen amigo.

Stiles se rió de nuevo.

Derek rodó los ojos y los tres entraron en la casa que tenía pinta de ser la próxima tortura para hombre lobo, principalmente alfas con un compañero descendiente de una familia muy loca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡A qué no se lo esperaban!   
> La tía de Stiles es interpretada por Nicole Kidman ;)   
> Creo que alguien me dijo que hiciera capítulos más largo, y aunque me gusta complacerlos tengo que decirles que eso no va a poder ser porque entonces me tardaría más en publicar y dejarían de ser Drabbles. 
> 
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.


	6. Stay With Me

Stiles sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar con miedo y expectación. El vuelo había estado bien sin contar las turbulencias y comió tanto maní como si nunca la hubiera provado antes, al poner un pie en tierra firme pudo respirar tranquilo.

Helena lo estaba esperando con un pequeño cartel que tenía su verdadero nombre y no pudo evitar sonreír por todas las miradas confundidas que recibía.

\- Bienvenido, Stiles - la mujer sonrió de forma cálida y extendió los brazos en donde el chico no dudo en meterse.

\- Te extrañe, tía Helena - Stiles olfato el perfume de la mujer que le recordaba tanto al de su propia madre, quien sabe, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con hombres lobo ya le estaba afectando.

\- oh, ya creciste - Helena tomó la cara de Stiles en sus manos y le apretó las mejillas - Y como siempre no hasta estado durmiendo.

\- No es como si fuera nuevo - Stiles se encoge de hombros y deja que su mirada se pierda entre todas las personas que pasean por el aeropuerto, Helena lo mirada de forma más concienzuda.

No dicen nada más después porque su tía es maravillosa y ya sabe que algo estaba mal seguramente desde que puso un pie en su campo de visión, es extraño porque ella se parece mucho a su madre aunque en realidad no estén relacionadas, debe de ser porque aunque entre ellas se parecen, Helena es la imagen de su padre en versión mujer.

Hace mucho calor en San Antonino, un calor húmedo y que hace que tu piel se sienta pegajosa aun si no estas sudando. La casa es igual a como la recuerda de pequeño, es de un solo piso, con un enorme árbol en frente de donde cuelgan casas para pájaros, a su tía siempre le a gustado la naturaleza y esta seguro de que si pudiera vivir en el bosque ella sería feliz de hacerlo.

- _Sería una estupenda loba -_ piensa Stiles, su antigua recámara tampoco a cambiado mucho, excepto por el cubre camas que ahora son de un color azul liso en ves de los aviones. No puede evitar tirarse en cima de la cama que rebota como si fuera un brincolin.

\- Sigues siendo un niño - Helena rueda los ojos con exasperación, sin embargo esta sonriendo un momento después con cariño - ¿Qué pasó, pequeño?

\- Estoy enamorado - ahora Stiles esta mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, puede dejar la conversación para otro momento pero decide acabar con esto ahora porque no sabe si Derek va a aparecer en cualquier momento.

La tía Helena se sienta en la cama gemela que esta contra la pared, aquella que hubiera utilizado el hijo o hija de sus tíos si el tío Thomas no hubiera muerto.

\- Estoy enamorado del hombre que me violo... Y no se si es malo o no.

Stiles continúa sin darle tiempo a la mujer para que se recupere, dejá su corazón desnudo ante la única persona que lo mirara todo como si fuera una espectadora. Helena es bastante extraña, porque aunque quiera a Stiles, por ser familia, no deja que eso la lleve a prejuzgar a Derek, Stiles puede ver eso cuando los ojos de su tía se vuelven suaves cada vez que le cuenta o le recuerda la vida del hombre lobo.

Al final ambos terminaron llorando y durmieron juntos.

[...]

\- ¿Dónde está Scotty? - el castaño le pregunto a su tía.

\- En el patio, ¿en dónde más va a estar?, que una cosa te voy a decir, ese perro me odia - Helena alzó los brazos y miro hacia el techo - creo que solo nos toleramos porque tu vienes a visitarlo, pero solo eso.

\- No digas eso, Scotty te ama - Stiles respiro hondo al salir de la casa, la mañana los recibió con un cielo claro y una ligera brisa. Se detuvo un momento en el entrada del patio hasta que fue tacleado por una gran perro pastor alemán - ¡Scotty!

Helena detrás de ellos solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a entrar a la casa, comenzar el día sin una buena taza de café era pecado, sin lugar a duda.

El castaño jugo con el perro durante horas, en esos momentos se sentía como el niño de 6 años que pensaba sobre lo increíble que sería si su Scotty desarrollará poderes y tuvieran aventuras juntos. En esos momentos recordó lo fácil que era ser niño, no te preocupadas por gran cosa más que por el helado que le habían prometido si se portaba bien.

Durante el tiempo que jugó con el perro logró olvidarse de la razón de estar ahí hasta escucho el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¡Stiles, alguien te está buscando!

El corazón del castaño se aceleró y casi se cae de lo pronto que se levantó, pero al llegar a la puerta no lo recibió el hombre que estaba esperando.

\- ¿Theo?

\- Hola Sti.

Ambos hombres se abrazaron y rieron.

Theo no había cambiado en nada, descubrió Stiles, tenía la misma cara de niño tierno y los ojos de un azul oscuro, tenía el ego más que crecido pero seguía siendo más pequeño que él y no se tardó en recordárselo despeinándole el cabellos cada que podía. Pasaron toda la tarde riendo y recordando la infancia que tuvieron juntos, como Theo se escabullía y robaba cosas como galletas o paletas cada que Stiles lloraba.

Sin embargo Stiles no dejo de pensar en el hombre lobo ni por un segundo, siempre preguntándose si ya vendría en camino, si estaba lamentándose en el loft, o si, después de todo decidía que no valía la pena, que si, que eran compañeros pero eso no significaba que tienen que estar juntos siempre.

Que bien pueden vivir separados, solo que Derek tienen que estar seguro de que Stiles no muer por su propia estupidez y todo estará bien.

Esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, porque su corazón seguía latiendo por ese alfa tan malhumorado y depresivo. También se preguntaba cuando es que su vida se convirtió en una novela adolescente, de esas que suben en wattpad y...

\- Stiles Stilinski, no eres Deadpool deja de romper la cuarta pared- grito la tía Helena.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza y rio por lo bajo.

Comer y revivir situaciones vergonzosa de su infancia fue todo lo que hizo el martes.

[...]

El sábado no hubo noticias de Derek y eso mermó su estado de ánimo.

\- No entiendo, Stiles - Helena entrelazo los dedos en su cabello y miró para abajo en donde Stiles estaba acostado en su regazo - Seguro, el niño estaba bueno... Muy bueno, ¿Pero qué lo hace merecedor de un amor tan ciego?

\- Todo, tía - el castaño cerro sus ojos y suspiro - Todo y nada, ni si quiera se como explicarlo. Derek tienen cosas buenas como malas y ambas cosas lo hacen perfecto a mis ojos, y cuando lo miró... Es como si todo se desvaneciera y a la vez puedo ver todo con claridad, como si encajará.

El castaño abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer que ahora miraba hacia los niños que jugaban en el parque.

\- Lo entiendo, Stiles. Solía sentir lo mismo con tu tío - Helena sacudió la cabeza y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios - Y recuerdo que era igual de confuso.

Stiles asintió una sola vez y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Recordaba a su tío un poco, tenía una sonrisa algo macabra y era el único que lo ayudaba a salirse con la suya cuando hacia un berrinche y sus padre lo castigaban, él y Helena eran los culpables de que fuera más mimado de que lo debería. También recuerda lo mal que lo paso si tía cuando él murió.

A veces se pregunta si vale la pena enamorarse, si cuando uno de los dos se va te destruye de esa forma.

\- Thomas hubiera dicho que nos dejáramos de cursilerías.

\- Y probablemente ya me habría llevado a ver una película de terror y a comer hamburgueses.

Stiles miro a la tía Helena a los ojos y ambos rieron sin ningún signo de tristeza.

Claro que vele la pena, después de todo, te sigue haciendo feliz.

[...]

Derek sí llegó.

Stiles realmente no se esperaba que su tía reaccionará así, pero se lo debió esperar cuando en el momento que le dijo a quien pertenecía el Camaro fue a buscar su katana como si le hubiera dicho que Jane Foster estaba ahí. (Aun no puede entender como es que Marvel la hizo doctora en vez de policía, la Jane Foster policía es más _badass_ )

Derek le sonrió cuando entraron en la casa, una sonrisa suave que le iluminó los ojos he hizo que a Stiles se le olvidará como respirar.

\- _Ahí va tu plan de hacerlo ganarse tu perdón , Stiles_ \- el castaño suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

Stiles le sonrió de vuelta y le dijo que no manchara la alfombra o la tendría que limpiar él. Helena solo le arrojó una toalla a la cara y Scotty se le fue en cima lamiéndole la mejilla.

\- ¡No se supone que le agrades! - Stiles gritó.

\- Soy un hombre lobo, por su puesto que le agrado - Derek rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Perfecto! - la mujer le dio un golpe en el hombro al moreno y le sonrió como si hubiera descubierto una llave mágica - Tal vez logres que deje de escarbar en el patio del vecino, y ya que estas en ello también lo puedes bañar.

Stiles se hecho a reír por la cara de confusión del hombre lobo que los miraba a ambos como su fueran extraterrestres.

\- Stiles muéstrale su habitación.

Derek estuvo a punto de negarse, pero su lobo le recordó que probablemente no vaya a tener una oportunidad como esta así que después de un viaje a su hotel con ambos Stilinski en el asiento trasero diciendo lo mucho que disfrutaría Scotty en el auto y que asustara a la señora de la limpieza de nuevo, se encontró acomodando sus pocas cosas en una habitación que gritaba familia.

\- ¿No trajiste ropa?

Derek se encogió de hombros. - Planeaba ir a comprar.

\- Maldito rico - el castaño entrecerró los ojos y se fue hacia su habitación de espaldas sim dejar de mirar a Derek.

Helena se aguanto la risa y Stiles le guiño un ojos cuando el hombre lobo había cerrado la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A qué me he tardado. Realmente lo siento. Creo que con este capítulo estuve luchando pata que saliera bien porque no me decidía si meter a Theo y a Scotty. Al final me agrado como quedo ;) 
> 
> No soy un fan de Theo y en general lo odio, sin embargo no me agrada crear a otro personaje porque usualmente me centro demasiado y termino haciéndole hasta el árbol genealógico cuando eso no importa mucho 


	7. Wait for love (flawless)

**O 5 veces en las que Theo fallo en darle celos a Derek Hale**.

Derek no era una persona mañanera, de hecho era todo lo contrario. La luz del sol le molestaba y muchas veces se encontraba tirándole almohadas a la ventana como si eso fuera a hacer retroceder la llegada del día, a veces gruñía con todo el poder de su lobo aprovechando que su loft estaba vació y era el único que vivía por esos lugares.

— ¡Derek! — el pesó de Stiles cayó encima de él — ¡El desayuno está listo! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

El castaño observo con curiosidad como Derek se daba la vuelta y colocaba la almohada encima de su cabeza gruñendo suavemente.

— Vete, Stiles — hizo un movimiento con la mano, como tratando de espantar un insecto.

Stiles se rio tan fuerte que termino cayendo de la cama, el hombre observo con sorpresa como es que seguía sonriendo aunque el golpe debió de haber dolido. Derek decidió ignorarlo y volvió a acomodarse en la cama, el chico en realidad nunca hacia algo con lógica.

— Vamos, Derek — Stiles se levantó del suelo, con cuidado se acercó en donde debía de estar la cabeza del hombre lobo — Hay panqueques.

— ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo, Stiles?

Stiles hizo un puchero e hizo su camino hacia la puerta.

— Como quieras, pero de una vez te digo que no volveré a cocinar para ti.

— ¿Cocinas? — Derek se sentó en la cama, mirando con curiosidad al chico.

Stiles se giró y su aliento se quedó atorado en su garganta, Derek se veía...se veía, ni si quiera sabía con qué compararlo, podría decir que Derek se veía como el sueño húmedo encarnado, con el cuerpo marcado y la luz del sol bañando su tez morena o que se veía como el protagonista perfecto de los libros para mujeres que hablan del amor de una forma bonita, con la mirada verde hazel y el cabello en todas las direcciones posibles. Sí, estas podían ser buenas descripciones para el hombre delante de él, sin embargo, decir que era un sueño húmedo era desagradable porque Derek es más que un buen cuerpo y es mucho más que solo un chico que hace feliz a la chica con darle todo lo que necesita.

Derek es todas esas cosas juntas y muchas cosas más, Derek es un amigo querido y alguien en quien apoyarte por mucho que te gruña al principio, solo había que ver como lo trataba cuando se conocieron, como le gruñía que lo mataría justo después y antes de salvarlo de morir a manos de alguien más, como el día de la piscina prefirió salvarlo a él que a su beta desmayada.

— Por supuesto que cocino, si fuera por mí padre solo comeríamos hamburguesas — Stiles se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación — Si no sales en quince minutos ya no habrá nada.

El hombre lobo salió del baño esperando encontrarse a los dos Stilinski, lo que no se espero es ver a otro chico de la misma edad que Stiles comiendo una montaña de panqueques, frutos rojos y jugo de naranja.

— Que bueno que te nos unes, Derek — Helena le sonrió de la misma forma que Lydia a la manada — Él es Theo, vive a dos casas de aquí y es amigo de la infancia de Stiles.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado del chico, junto a una silla que también estaba vacía. Los panqueques estaban apilados en tres montañas en el centro de la mesa, alzó una mano para coger el jugo cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

— ¡Alto ahí, Derek Hale! — Stiles apareció a un lado de él, luchando para que los dos platos que traía y un envase no se cayeran.

El hombre lobo se paró rápidamente y tomo ambos platos.

— El que tiene tocino es el tuyo — Stiles observó como la cara del hombre se iluminaba un poco — Ser hiperactivo tiene sus pros.

A diferencia del plato de los demás el suyo tenía cinco tiras de tocino totalmente cocido, un omelet en forma de sushi y un panqueque con helado encima, se giró para darle las gracias pero se detuvo cuando vio que el castaño abría el base de jugo de manzana y lo servía en su vaso.

Stiles sabía su platillo favorito.

Los ojos castaños chocaron con los suyos, y una vez estuvo seguro de que la atención de Stiles estaba solo en él, Derek le sonrió, óyelos incluidos.  No era como esas sonrisas de superioridad que le vio la primera vez, era tierna y le iluminaba la cara de una manera que ni la luz del sol podía.

— ¿Por qué él tiene tocino y yo no? — preguntó Theo, mirando directamente a Stiles quien solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó a un lado de Derek.

— Theo se lo merece, Stiles — Helena miro a Derek con una sonrisa que bien podía ser la copia exacta de Peter — después de todo, saco un cien perfecto en su examen de química.

Stiles miró al chico de cabello negro con una ceja levantada y ojos acusadores.

— Eres pésimo en química.

— Y no solo eso — la mujer continuó. Derek se removió en su asiento cortando un trazó de omelet — es el primero de su clase, y he escuchado a varias chicas querer salir con él.

— Aunque siempre les digo que no — Reaken se encogió de hombros.

— oh, ¿Y eso?

— Soy gay, totalmente

Derek casi vomita, ante la mirada de fingida inocencia del oji-azul, sin embargo no desperdiciaría el delicioso desayuno.

— Ya, bueno — Stiles le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su mano, mientras que con la otra trataba de cortar el panqueque de forma triangular — Derek se graduó primero de su generación en la universidad y fue  _valedictorian_ en preparatoria.

Helena y Theo se miraron entre ellos con ceños fruncidos.

Derek se sorprendió ante eso, mirando intensamente al chico de lunares que le sonreía como si fuera un padre orgulloso, una sensación cálida se extendió por todo su pecho, las mejillas se le encendieron y tuvo que bajar la mirada a su plato para que los demás no lo notaran. Una cosa era mostrar vulnerabilidad en frente de un compañero de manada, otra muy distinta mostrarla a completos extraños, uno de los cuales estaba compitiendo por el afecto de  _su_  compañero.

[...]

Durante la tarde los tres hombres se encontraron en el parque para mascotas que estaba cerca. Derek y Stiles estaban sentados en una banca mientras el otro hombre paseaba con Scotty corriendo de un lado a otro en shorts de deporte y una camiseta ligera.

— ¿A qué huele?

— ¿Qué? — el hombre lobo le miró con el ceño fruncido y Stiles rio.

— Me refiero a este lugar. ¿Puedes percibir cada uno de los aromas que hay aquí? Siempre he tenido la curiosidad pero Scott siempre está ocupado, a Jackson no le voy a hablar y a Isaac casi no lo veo.

— ¿Qué me dices de los gemelos?

Stiles lo miró como si dijera "¿Es en serio?". Derek lo dio como punto valido.

— Realmente nunca estoy usando completamente mis sentidos.

— ¿Los puedes apagar?

— No, idiota — Derek rodó los ojos — Es solo que los minimizas, dejas de pensar en ellos hasta que se sienta normal.

— ¡Eso es increíble! Tengo que escribir eso. Debemos de documentar cada caso que resolvamos, haremos nuestro propio bestiario. Al menos nos ahorraremos el que este en latín y tener que preguntarle a Peter — Stiles se detuvo por un momento, pensando— ¿Te has preguntado por qué es tan críptico? Es como Deaton 2.0 ¿Por qué tu familia es tan loca, Derek?

Y después lo miro con ojos dorados que brillaban con curiosidad. De nuevo ¿Por qué Stiles Stilinski es su compañero? 

—Tienes razón, no sé porque te pregunto si nunca contestas — el chico soltó un suspiro — De todas maneras alguien debería decirle que no conseguirá una cita si sigue actuando como un psicópata — en una voz más alta, dijo — Que actué como Theo, de seguro le funciona. 

El chico de ojos azules se había deshecho de la camisa una vez que empezó a sudar y ahora exponía su torso desnudo, Derek ni si quiera se había percatado del montón de chicas y algún otro chico que emanaban hormonas alrededor de ellos. 

— Admite que me amas, Sti — Theo le sonrió a Stiles junto con un movimiento de cejas. 

Su compañero le chiflo e hizo algunos movimientos como ofreciéndole dinero que le hizo sonreír.

Theo miró a Stiles de forma interrogante.

— ¿Qué? — Piel pálida se vio expuesta cuando Stiles se encogió de hombros — Te trato como te lo mereces, serás un gran stripper.

— Creo que tu amigo sería mejor en eso que yo — Theo contestó,  mordaz y sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Disculpa? — Stiles sonaba ultrajado, giró la cara para mirar a Derek quien tenía el ceño fruncido hacia Theo — Él único que no resistió quitarse la camisa aquí eres tú. Derek no necesita nada de eso, él solo está sentado aquí y te aseguro que más de la mitad de estas personas lo están mirando a él y no a ti. Así que no, el único stripper aquí eres tú.

[...]

— ¡Derek! ¿Qué opinas de esta?

— Stiles, no me voy a poner eso.

— Pero... — Stiles formó un puchero con esos deliciosos labios en forma de arco.

— ¡Hey, Sti! Mira esto.

— Es una camiseta de Deadpool — Derek observo con fascinación como los largos brazos de Stiles se movían de un lado a otro mientras caminaba contando a quien sea que se atravesará en su camino lo grandioso que era ser un anti héroe, estaba a punto de sonreír cuando Theo—sonrisitas coquetas—Reaken abrazó al adolescentes por atrás con la tonta idea de que era para ver cómo le quedaba.

— ¡Derek! — el castaño salió corriendo como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo provocando que el hombre lobo se pusiera alerta pensando que tal vez uno de sus enemigos estaba cerca. 

— ¿Qué ocurre? 

—Nada, solo que encontré la mejor prenda para ti—Stiles lo miro con ojos enormes que suponían ser inocentes pero que tenían un deje de maldad que hacía que la sonrisa que los acompañaba le diera mala espina — Mira.

 Stiles señalaba una chaqueta de cuero negro que estaba en la última estantería de arriba, fuera del alcance del castaño que alzaba los abrazos con las manos extendidas y haciendo señales de que quería agarrarla, era como ver a un pequeño bebe. 

— Ya tengo una chaqueta Stiles — dijo con paciencia. 

— Eso ya lo sé, Derek — Stiles rodó los ojos, dio una vuelta de 360 grados hasta que vio a un encargado de la tienda y corrió hacia él haciendo caso omiso de las miradas reprobatorias de algunos clientes. 

Derek y Theo compartieron un mirada que decía algo como: "solo Stiles" y después de un encogimiento de hombros se giraron a seguir buscando. 

—Muchas gracias — escucharon la voz animada de Stiles de fondo. 

— Estamos para servirle —el encargado contesto con voz monótona y se perdió entre las personas después de que alguien le pidiera ayuda. 

— Derek, ya sé que tienes una chaqueta. Pero aquella no te la regale yo — Stiles levanto la vista de la prenda que sostenía con manos apretadas, Derek lo estaba viendo con ojos profundos que le recordaban a las primeras veces en que lo vio y aun pensaba que era un asesino. Los sentimientos que se ocultaban detrás de esos ojos eran abrumadoras y amenazaban con ahogarlo, hace tiempo que Derek tenía los ojos más limpios, Derek estaba empezando a dejar atrás el pasado — Y tiene más bolsillos. 

Termino con voz pequeña que el hombre lobo no pudo evitar apreciar. Rara vez veía a un Stiles avergonzado, siempre siendo el chico tan alegre a veces se olvidaba de que aún era un adolescente y seguía teniendo las inseguridades que todos tienen a esa edad. 

 Al final Stiles los trajo de arriba abajo por todo el centro comercial tratando de buscar el perfecto papel de regalo que combinara con los ojos verdes de Derek. Literalmente le pregunto eso a cada encargando que se acercaban. 

  [...]  

Derek dejó todas las cosas en su habitación y agradeció internamente que Theo tuviera cosas que hacer para tener todo lo que resta del día con Stiles a solas.

—Scotty sé que me amas, pero sabes que a tía Helena no le gusta que estés arriba de los sillones.

Derek luchó contra la sonrisa que se acercaba a las comisuras de su boca. Se recargó durante un momento para apreciar mejor a su compañero, su largo cuerpo estaba recostado a lo largo del sillón más grande, el cabello desordenado como si un huracán hubieras pasado por él, Scotty estaba recostado sobre el chico moviendo la cola de un lado a otro lamiéndole la cara por completo. Es en momentos como este que Derek piensa en cambiar a hombre lobo completo y unirse al pastar alemán para jugar con Stiles, y a la vez quiere quitar a ese perro porque un pequeña parte de él lo considera un enemigo, por más exagerado que suene eso.

El hombre sale un poco de su ensoñación cuando Stiles se ríe de forma tonta y tierna al mismo tiempo (aún se siente extraño llamar a un hombre tierno o lindo, pero de nuevo, la lógica no es que vaya mucho con una persona como Stiles). El chico está mirando la pantalla de su celular y moviéndose sobre ella con esos dedos agiles y veloces que podían destruirlo con solo un movimiento.

Es extraño como paso de temerle a ese adolescente a adorar cada parte que reconoce como peligrosa, tal vez es algo que tiene que ver con este  sentimiento llamado confianza que está redescubriendo, gracias a unos adolescentes. ¿Alguien más ve la ironía en esa frase?

—Hale— la voz fuerte dela mujer, a la cual no había visto, le devuelve al mundo de la realidad de un golpe — sé que eres un ser de la noche y un predador por naturaleza, pero juro que si no te sientas ya voy a dejarte sin cenar como un niño pequeño.

Extrañamente Derek comenzó a moverse por la sala hasta el sillón individual que era el único desocupado, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al chico con una sonrisa propia de un zorro. No se sorprendió cuando ese pensamiento no trajo malos recuerdos, porque para él el pequeño chico siempre había tenido habilidades zorrunas, de vez en cuando.

Lo fulmino con la mirada solo para no perder práctica.

Y como siempre, Stiles rodó los ojos porque _“¿En serio, Derek?”_

Todo fue quietud después de eso, Helena estaba tejiendo algo que se veía como un _bini_ o una bolsa aun sin terminar, Scotty se había cansado de estar en encima de Stiles y ahora estaba echado en el suelo disfrutando lo fresco de la cerámica contra su pelaje, el chico de vez en cuando sonreía a su teléfono y Derek había sacado un viejo libro sobre Oscar Wilde que le había regalado Cora.

—Stiles…deja de reírte —pidió Helena.

—Dile a Theo que deje de mandar chistes — Stiles se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No creo que te esté contando chistes

—Ya — Stiles miró más de cerca su celular —la verdad es que está criticando a las personas con las que está

Helena suspiro: — Solo ustedes se entienden.

— Nah, es solo que tengo una mente bastante imaginativa, y es prácticamente como si estuviera viendo lo que él ve

— ¿Una conexión? — Helena volvió a sonreír como Peter, y Derek casi se encuentra gruñéndole al aparato de que su compañero mantiene entre sus manos.

— ¡Dios, no!— el chico castaño se levantó como resorte del sillón y fingió vomitar, después de unos segundos agrego — el único con el que tengo una conexión es Scott y eso es solo porque hemos compartido cama desde que tenemos cuatro años. Además no es como si conozca mucho a Theo. Estoy muy seguro de que conozco y entiendo más a Derek que a Theo.

Derek alzó ambas cejas pero quien finalmente hizo la pregunta fue Helena.

— ¿Y por qué? Es decir, a Theo lo conoces de mucho más tiempo.

—Puede ser — Stiles concedió inclinando la cabeza y mirando algún punto de la pared —   Pero Theo no me ha llamado la atención como Derek lo ha hecho con tan solo aparecer en el bosque y prácticamente echarnos a Scott y a mí a patadas, que lo entiendo, después de todo es su propiedad. Y con Theo nunca he sentido la necesidad de conocerlo demasiado a fondo, como persona es horroroso hay que reconocerlo, demasiado narcisista y no en una buena forma como Tony Stark, no señor, tampoco es que Tony tenga alguna comparación con alguien tan común de este mundo. Y Derek es mucho más divertido que Theo — se encogió de hombros — ¿No sienten que hemos usado demasiado el nombre de Theo? ¿Qué si acabamos por invocarlo? Ah penas y nos deshicimos de él — Stiles corrió hacia las puerta y coloco el seguro — Derek, si ese chico viene de nuevo tienes mi permiso para y todo lobo malo hacia él, ya sabes, con garras y todo.

El hombre lobo no pudo contener la risa después de que el chico castaño hiciera una pobre imitación de garras y colmillos, incluso se atrevió a gruñirle.

—Oh. Tiene músculos faciales — Helena sonaba sorprendida, por si había alguna duda de que era pariente del chico hiperactivo.

  [...]  

Para la cena Theo volvió, y no solo eso, si no que trajo consigo una pequeña mochila de deporte que gritaba las intenciones del chico de quedarse a dormir. Helena declaro que era una “noche de chicos” y se fue a su cuarto para no molestarlos.

Comenzó como si fuera una noche común con la manada, salvo que ahí él era el único lobo que sentía la necesidad de acercarse y hacer una llamada _puppy pile._ Salvo que nunca se acercaría a Theo Reaken así que en realidad solo era una excusa para acercarse a Stiles sin tener que ser muy obvio.

Pero claro que Theo no tenía ningún problema con eso de tocar a Stiles porque ni un segundo después de que el chico de ojos ámbar se sentara en la sala Theo aprovecho para enredar sus brazos como un pulpo por todo el torso de Stiles.

Derek los fulmino durante medio minuto hasta que decidió actuar como si no le importara y se concentró en la película.

—Theo…eres demasiado duro como para acurrucarse — Stiles se removió de un lado a otro hasta que se deshizo de los brazos del contrario.

Derek Hale, jurará por el resto de su vida que solo se estaba estirando los brazos porque se le estaban acalambrando al igual que las piernas, que Stiles lo tomara como una invitación para acurrucarse entre la separación de sus muslos y enredar esos delgados brazos en su torso es culpa del chico más joven y de nadie más.

— ¿Me cambias por la masa de músculos?

— Claro que no —Stiles suspiro con exasperación — Lamentablemente no se puede cambiar a la familia por más odiosa que sea.

Derek frunció el ceño pero siguió mirando hacia la televisión. 

—Eres un mal primo. Le diré al tío John.

—No es que seamos tan cercanos — Derek conoce demasiado a Stiles como para saber que el chico rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua.

Vaya. Al parecer la locura de la familia Stilinski no se detiene con el apellido.

Otra cosa que Derek Hale nunca reconocerá, por supuesto, es la opresión que se disolvió en su pecho después de oír esa confesión.

—Eres un posesivo, _Big Bad Wolf_ — Stiles le susurro, era un tono demasiado bajo para que un humano lo escuchara — Sabes que, te he perdonado desde que pasaste por esa puerta ¿No es así? — se acomodó para que su cabeza quedara justo en el cuello de Derek y siguió hablando — realmente tenía planes para hacerte sufrir, sabes que puedo hacerlo, no estabas tan equivocado cuando dijiste que tenías miedo de que te hiciera daño, porque tal vez sea la única persona que pueda hacerlo sin temor a que me asesines. Pero, lo mismo se aplica a mí, si te lastimo de alguna manera Derek Hale, es muy probable que termine matándome a mí mismo. Y ninguno sería feliz al final.

Derek sonrió suavemente ante las palabras del adolescente. La gente podría decir que Stiles era inconsciente, hiperactivo y torpe, incluso algunos lo creían ignorante, pero él lo conocía mejor y sabía que Stiles no era nada de eso, aunque no lo parecía el chico era capaz de analizar los movientos de una persona y en unos minutos te dirá hasta que es lo que comió de desayuno, sin mencionar el modo de pelear que tiene, con locura y pasión solo para salvar a las personas importantes para él. Se preocupa hasta el extremo por cada persona de la manada, no existiendo algo llamado auto preservación en su diccionario.  

Aun no entiende como las personas pueden pasar por alto alguien tan maravilloso como Stiles.

Solo en ese momento, con su compañero acurrucado contra él, el viento fresco y el suave aroma a flores silvestres que entran desde el patio delantero Derek se permite recordar una frase que le dijo su padre en esas pocas veces en que él se olvidada de practicar al baloncesto y caminar por el bosque con su familia.

“¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor? ¿O se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte morirá enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien recuerda cuando dije que esto serían Drabbles? Supongo que nunca puedo parar en realidad ¿eh?   
> Si me he tardado ha sido por dos cosas, la primera: realmente no sé cómo dar celos a alguien así que tuve que investigar (tal vez fue estúpido pero valió la pena xD), la segunda: prácticamente me mude de con mis abuelos a vivir a la casa de mi tía, y aquí no llega muy bien el internet aunque estemos a solo una casa de distancia…y mis tíos no quieren pagar su propio internet ̚ . ̚   
> Como sea, valedictorian en estados unidos es el o la alumna que dice el discurso de fin de ciclo, y siempre es la persona con mayor calificación de todo el instituto, a menos que no quiera hacerlo entonces se pasa al segundo lugar. Sé que utilice muchas palabras en inglés en este capítulo pero no supe como describir puppy pile… lo siento.  
> Siempre Suya. Kiryuu Liliath.  
> Pd: Alguien se esperaba a Stiles y a Theo siendo familia??? Jajaja Tengan en cuenta que yo nunca aclare las intenciones de Theo y si alguien viene a reclamar que así no se tratan los primos pues lamento decirles que sus primos no son muy buenos porque no l@s sobreprotegen lol  
> Pd2: Creo que mis notas son más largas que los capítulos D:  
> Pd3: Nadie las lee de todas maneras jeh.   
> Pd4: puedo poner lo que yo quiera y nadie se da cuenta muajajajaja  
> Pd5: En el próximo capítulo lemmon del fuerte!!!!  
> Pd6: Nadie se enterara de esto… lol ni me reclamaran por si no lo pongo.


	8. Tear in my heart

La mañana del día siguiente es extraña, ya no siente el peso del mundo en sus hombros y por fin puede respirar con normalidad. Pero lo mejor de todo es que no hubo ni una pesadilla que le impidiera descansar. Ni si quiera la luz del Sol había llegado a sus ojos.

Se removió un poco solo para comprobar que los brazos cálidos de Derek seguían alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo en algún momento de la noche el hombre lobo los ha de haber movido porque el recuerda quedarse dormido entre las piernas musculosas y ahora están ambos de lado, dándose la cara. Stiles puede ver perfectamente el rostro relajado de Derek, casi se ríe fuerte al pensar “pero si tiene dos cejas”, tuvo que guardar la compostura para que la maravillosa vista no se acabara tan pronto. Cada vez que Derek exhalaba, el aire le topaba en toda la cara y le provocaba deliciosas cosquillas.

Sus manos estaban alrededor del torso del hombre, tocando músculos que estaban relajados pero que seguían siendo fuertes.

Se volvió a dormir después de unos minutos, acurrucándose más contra Derek.

La segunda vez que despertó su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo duro pero los brazos de Derek seguían alrededor de él así que no le tomo importancia.

 —Tu tía dice que deberías despertar ya— la voz de Derek sonaba ronca y se descubrió amando cada segundo de ella.

—Estoy demasiado cómodo—murmullo Stiles, rehusándose a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ir a un lado a almorzar?

— ¿Qué tienes en mente sourwolf? —dijo Stiles, abriendo un ojo y mirándolo directo a la cara con una tiernas sonrisa.

— Hay un Dalys aquí, podemos ir ahí.

— ¡Oh! — Se sacudió el sueño con un movimiento extraño de cabeza — ¡Sí, sí, sí! Eso es perfecto Derek. Es como si se me hubiera ocurrido a mí.

Derek frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos cuando el chico se separó de él para estirarse.

—Yo tengo buenas ideas — la voz de Derek salió en un leve gruñido que divirtió al menor al punto de soltar una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Por supuesto! Eres la mente maestra de nuestra pequeña manada. Soy un tonto por pensar tan poco de usted, oh alfa querido.

— ¿Manada?—Theo dijo, aún estaba acostado en el suelo de la sala. Su cabeza apenas y sobresalía de las mantas.

—Nada, Theo — Stiles dijo con poca importancia, le dio unas palmaditas en lo que suponía era el torso de su primo — vuelve a dormir.

—Mn…sí.

Desde la entrada de la puerta su tía lo veía con mala cara, de seguro había intentado levantar a Theo antes y sin ninguna respuestas. Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy diciendo que seas estúpido, Derek — Stiles retomo la conversación —Solo digo que no tienes una mente criminal como la mía. Y ni siquiera te gusta el ajedrez, así es imposible que derrotes a alguien.

Derek abrió la boca a punto de decir algo pero decidió callarse. Stiles se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, después le sacaría la sopa a ese lobo mal encarado.

Después, cuando ambos estaban sentados en el coche, Derek coloco una mano en su rodilla y Stiles no pudo reprimir el salto que dio en su asiento. La tristeza se le desbordo por el cuerpo forzando al hombre lobo a buscar un lugar para estacionarse.

Fueron unos largos minutos en los que ambos se quedaron callados y el silencio era tan denso que los ahogaba.

—Yo…—Stiles comenzó.

—No — Derek le dijo, negando con la cabeza y mirándolo con ternura que sorprendió a Stiles que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de sentimiento viniendo del hombre lobo —No te disculpes. Te creo que me hayas perdonado, pero tienes que admitir, que aunque seamos compañeros, una violación es una violación.

— ¿Cómo sabías…?

—Te gusta crees que eres complicado, sobre todo por tu hiperactividad, pero en realidad eres como un libro abierto. Nunca haces cosas con doble intención a los seres que amas. Y sí, mientes. Pero nunca es por algo que pudiera herir a alguien. Tu mientes para proteger, por más loco que eso se escuche. Aunque, bueno, eres Stiles Stilinski, no se puede pedir cordura de ti — y sonrió, una sonrisa solo para Stiles quien no pudo evitar una risita floja.

>>Haremos esto en pasos pequeños, Stiles. No quiero algo apresurado y con sabor a sexo. Creo que en realidad he tenido suficiente de eso — Derek inspiro aire por la nariz fuertemente, como si algo le doliera — Con Kate todo fue tan caótico que lo poco bueno que recuerdo son las despedidas, irónico. Jennifer fue… no igual, pero tampoco tan diferente, lo que me gustaba de ella era que, parecía tan frágil y delicada, vulnerable. Y eso me hacía sentir poderoso, saber que podría protegerla. Empecé a salir con ella pensado que era diferente a Kate, porque ella era fuerte y a mi yo de dieciséis le gustaba saber que no la rompería tan fácil.

— ¿Y Paige? — Stiles encuentra que no puede evitar preguntar, voz temblando y pequeña. Quiere saber, no puede no evitar quererlo y aunque se siente culpable porque ve el rostro de Derek arrugado en dolor.

 — Paige era completamente diferente, era inocente, graciosa y malvada algunas veces — Derek sonrió suavemente, escucho el corazón del humano saltarse un latido — ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Me supongo que te refieres a otra a parte de esa — Stiles dijo sin gracia — Si, adelante. 

— Si Scott no hubiera sido mordido, y nos conociéramos de diferente forma, ¿Que hubieras hecho si descubrieras que era un hombre lobo?

— Me hubiera desmayado varonilmente en la soledad de mi cuarto, porque de repente me volví Bella Swan, y no gracias, me rehusó a ser la damisela en peligro. Si tú vas a enfrentar todos esas cosas no lo aras solo, no mientras seas importante para mi — Stiles giró la cara hacia un lado — importante en la buena manera, porque Jackson a.k.a Kanima era importante para mí en una forma que estaba bien matarlo. Si lo descubriera por mí mismo, al día siguiente trataría de abordar el tema lo más delicadamente posible, es decir, te preguntaría porque no me habías dicho que tenías problemas una vez al mes.

— ¿Esperarías al día siguiente? — Derek se giró a mirarlo, las cejas desaparecieron hasta la línea del cabello.

Stiles lo fulmino con la mirada un segundo antes de romper a reír. — No, probablemente no.

—Tú también eres diferente a ella — Derek asintió con la cabeza, mirando en camino un momento para volver a enfrentar a los ojos avellana — Eres valiente, tienes fuerza en tus convicciones y eres lo suficientemente fuerte para plantarte delante de mí y decirme lo que estoy haciendo mal. Paige nunca lo hizo, ella sabía que yo era un hombre lobo pero no lo quería aceptar, lo escuche en su latido esa noche. Dijo que me amaba, pero olía a temor. Paige aceptaba lo que soy, pero no era capaz de comprenderlo.

>>No es que la culpara, este mundo es bastante peligroso. Por eso a veces me molesto cuando Scott te da por sentado, sé que son amigos desde los cinco años, o menos, pero aún podrías echarte atrás y decidir que prefieres la calma de una vida humana. No sabes que tan extraño es que un humano quiera interferir en lo sobrenatural, sin contar a los cazadores por su puesto. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco, y eres amable con todos pero no temes hacer algo incorrecto por el bien de los que amas. Siempre estás en la línea de fuego incluso para los hombres lobo y nosotros tenemos regeneración.

—Es… porque no los quiero perder.

—Y ninguno de nosotros te quiere perder a ti, Stiles. Tal vez nadie lo diga, pero eres el corazón de la manada, y a veces también la mano derecha. No temes hacer lo que se necesita, aun si trae consecuencias legales. Admiro eso de ti. Eres uno en un millón, Stiles Stilinski.

La respiración del castaño se cortó por una fracción de segundo, no solo por las palabras sinceras de Derek, sino por la mirada del hombre. Nadie nunca lo había mirado así, como si importara, como si fuera la cosa más fuerte del mundo, y a la vez como si fuera de cristal y lo quisieran conservar encerrado para que nadie lo dañara.

—Y te esperare toda una vida si es necesario.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bueno!  
> En wattpad dije que subiría un one-shot por haber terminado Tócame Despacio, y este es uno de ellos, porque estoy planeado uno más largo(de hecho ya tengo escrito una parte:), entonces les dejo algo con lo que picar por ahora. 
> 
> Siento si el final no es lo que esperaban, pero no sabía cómo cerrar esta historia. La verdad esto comenzó siendo una excusa para escribir sexo salvaje con un Derek algo creepy y un Stiles inocente y tierno...pero creo que tomó un poco más de mis emociones de lo que yo esperaba (sí, sí tengo corazón). 
> 
> TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA QUE ALGUIEN ME DIJERA COMO MIERDA PUEDO PONERLE IMAGEN A LA HISTORIA!!!! Por favor :) 
> 
> Como sea, el otro capítulo es algo así como una explicación de las acciones de Derek, porque aunque no lo parezca yo amo a este personaje,(no quiero que se vayan odiándolo) porque simplemente yo me hubiera suicidado antes de seguir con la culpa de haber asesinado a mi primer amor. Aunque claro mi personaje favorito y al cual amo con locura siempre será Stiles. 
> 
> Dejen algún comentario si les gusto y no se olviden de dejar kudos ;)
> 
> (aunque se que tod@s son un@s pervers y no comentarán porque la mayor parte de este escrito es sexo cx


End file.
